Sciron: Hero
by planer sage
Summary: Ron Stoppable, monky master, hero, Demi God? As Kim Possible heads off to Oxford, Ron is about to find an even greater destiny waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

I pose a question. Ronald Stoppable is the latent scion of a god, but what god does he belong to?


	2. Scion templates

I'm scrapping all but the first chapter of Sciron and will repost. I am also trying a new style of not posting until I have two or three chapters written so you get a lot at once. That being said, in order to update after a long while, and to give a treat to any scion players reading I give you the templates for Ron's band, as well as Kim's. I have taken fans suggestions and decided to make Kim a scion, but she will be in a band rival to Ron's. The purpose of this story is for Ron to step out of Kim's shadow.

Ron Stoppable

Scion of Uriel

Calling: Culinary student

Nature: gallant pantheon: Elohim god: Uriel

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity4

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Awareness3

Fortitude3

Integrity3

Marksmanship3

Melee5

Survival3

Craft3 (carpentry)

Brawl5

Athletics3

Investigation4

Epic Attributes:

Epic strength 2 (crushing grip, mortal bound)

Epic dexterity 2 (monkey climber, untouchable opponent)

Birthrights: Seraph3 (Flaming sword) (relic) Guardian, Fire, Justice

Lotus blade2 (relic) chaos,

Boons:

Fire immunity, vigil brand, hornet's nest, judgment, radiant spectacle (Zohar 1)

Virtues: Conviction 4, Piety 2, order, 2 vengeances 1

Legend 3, Willpower 6,

Legend points, 9.

The stalwart partner and lover of the hero Kim Possible Ron is none the less a hero in his own right. His accomplishments however and his own potential are subsumed by his more domineering friend. When Ron and Kim separated to attend different colleges Ron's father, his _real_ father saw his chance. Now that his son was out of his friends shadow he appeared to him. Son Goku, the monkey king of the celestial bureaucracy also took an interest in the young man ever since he was exposed to the mystical monkey power. After running into a lesser titan spawn, Ron all but stumble into the two deities. The archangel Uriel explained to Ron his position as one to the few scions in the Elohim pantheon. Presenting him with a lesser copy of his own flaming sword and Son Goku presenting the lotus blade for the boys use, the two gods left Uriels son to pursue his own destiny alongside spreading the message of love and protection.

Ron is the Guardian of the guardians. Being a "sidekick" to a world famous hero and the son of the gatekeeper of Eden, Ron feels more at ease backing up his allies rather than leading the charge himself. However, Ron is no coward, and can be a frightening foe on his own if his anger is roused enough, literally bringing the wrath of heaven down on his enemies. Being a guardian Ronald stoppable can only release his full potential when protecting someone or something precious, so he works best in a band or when he is placed in charge of guarding an individual or possession.

The seraph is a copy of the sword Uriel uses to guard the gates of Eden after Adam and eve were expelled. It grants access to the Guardian, Fire, and justice purviews and +1 dmg to the spatha template. The lotus blade is the precious relic of the Yamanouchi ninja academy, a shape shifting relic of Son Goku the monkey king with access to the chaos purview and +1dmg to the Katana template.

Yori Mamomoto

Scion of Amaterasu

Calling: Ninja Nature Pantheon: Amatsukami Gallant god: Amaterasu

Physical Primary:

Strength3

Dexterity4

Stamina4

Social Tertiary1

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Mental Secondary:

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits 3

Abilities:

Awareness5

Empathy3

Integrity 3

Athletics3

Brawl5

Fortitude3

Meele4

Thrown3

Stealth3

Survial3

Epic strength2 (holy bound, hurl to the horizon)

Epic appearance2 (lasting impression, serpents gaze)

Birthrights:

Shadow cutter 3(, sun, moon, darkness)

Tomoe necklace 2(guardian)

Boons

Sun 1: penetrating Gaze

Moon 1: smoking mirror

Darkness1: night eyes

Guardian2: Aegis

Virtues: Duty3 endurance2 intellect2, valor2

Willpower: 5

Legend: 3

Legend points: 9

Yori Mamamoto is one of the best students of the Yamanuchi ninja school, but also the daughter of the owner and president of one of japans largest corporations. Kaito Yamamoto was born into the very upper class of Japan, with a line reaching back to the emperor himself. Despite this, Kaito was raised to be humble and industrious, epitomizing the virtues of Japan. Being extraordinarily handsome didn't hurt, so it was inevitable when he caught Amaterasu's eye. The sun goddess came to him and told him of her identity on the spot. Kaito's family where strong Shinto practitioners so when they heard the leading son was the object of the sun goddesses affection, they were ecstatic. However, Kaito was a little _to_ virtues, demanding Amaterasu marry him in an official ceremony. The goddess refused and let in a huff. Kaito courted and married his long time sweetheart. However, the night before the wedding Amaterasu came to Kaito in the form of his bride and lay with him. Nine months after the wedding, Yori was dropped on the doorstep. Though Kaito felt shame and anger at Amaterasu for the deception, everyone else from his wife to the rest of the family was ecstatic to have a scion in their midst, and though Kaito has remained angry at Amaterasu he loves his daughter dearly. From birth Yori was educated by tutors to be intelligent and graceful, but Yori felt a different calling. That calling came when Master Sensei came to the Mamamoto residence, sent on orders from Amaterasu to take Yori to rain as a ninja. Since that day Yori has trained diligently, not only to impress her diving mother, but also because she enjoys her life at the Yamanuchi School. Despite having manners and social skills drilled into her, Yori is somewhat shy and reluctant as a leader, preferring others to lead. She has no desire to take over the family business, and with two siblings born to Kaito and her stepmother, she is more than willing to step aside. Amaterasu agrees, sending her daughter to America with Hirotaka to join Ron's band, not only because her daughter is familiar with Ron Stoppable, but to also keep an eye on him, without her daughters knowledge, because _every _pantheon is wary of the Elohim, the pantheon who's followers are literally taking over the world, and have generated some of the worst forms of persecution against followers of other faiths as well as each other. The fact that their leader has all but gone insane from warring worshippers is another reason for other pantheons to be wary of the Elohim. Yori still has feelings for Ron, and now that Kim possible is a thousand miles away, she has decided to actively, if subtly pursue him again. Yori has a sibling relationship with Hirotaka, and is the only one who can rein him in when his behavior becomes too much. She is suspicious of Bonnie, wary of her manipulative and somewhat heartless nature. She views Brick in the same way as Hirotaka despite his efforts to flirt with her. She accepts Felix's place with the band with grace but is concerned with someone handicapped being caught in battle, no matter how power his wheel chair is.

Hirotaka Funi:

Scion of Susanoo-o

Calling: Ninja Nature: Bravo Pantheon: Amatsukami god: Susanoo-o

Physical primary:

Strength4

Dexterity3

Stamina4

Social tertiary

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Intelligence secondary

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits3

Academics3

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown3

Brawl5

Stealth5

Survival3

Command3

Epic strength 1 (holy bound)

Epic wits 1(opening gambit)

Epic Stamina 1 (self healing)

Epic dexterity1 (untouchable opponent)

Epic perception1 (predatory focus)

Birthrights:

Sea shell necklace 2(sky, water)

Tanto 3(chaos, psychopomp, guardian)

Boons

Vigil brand

Eye of the storm

Sky's grace

Water breathing

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Duty2, endurance3, intellect1, valor3,

Willpower: 6

Legend: 2

Legend points: 4

Hirotaka Funi is a scion of Susanoo-o and one of the strongest ninja at the Yamanuchi ninja school. He was given to the Yamanuchi School as a child when his poor mother could not care for him any longer. Has trained longer than any other student at the school including Yori He is also a show off and a womanizer as evidenced by his interactions with the girls in Middleton. However, Hirotaka skills outweigh his flaws, and his womanizing and wild streak actually endears him to his father. Susano-o awakened him at the same time Amaterasu visited Yori, and sending him with her to America. Hirotaka is a volatile element in the band. On the one hand he is the man of action, the one to jump into the fight first with brick, Yori and Ron close behind as supporters, and when the four fight together they have the power to take on titans far above their level. On the other hand when out of battle his tendency to show off and do stupid things, as well as flirt with anything in a skirt, does not endear him to his band mates. However, when his behavior gets to outrageous, Yori is more than willing to rein him in, often violently and with an innocent smile on her face. Hirotaka accepts Ron as a fellow Yamanuchi ninja after hearing the stories from Yori and the master and seeing said skills in action. He sees Brick as a blunt interment, bearing potential, but in need of training. He has the best relationship with bonnie as his _number one_ girlfriend and laughs at bricks efforts to flirt with Yori. He knows Yori well and is well aware of how she feels about Ron, and he has already decided to bring the two together. He views Felix as a strong warrior in his own right, but one whose place is best served behind the front lines.

Bonnie Rockwaller

Scion of Tezcatlipoca

Calling: cheerleader nature: competitor Pantheon: Atzlanti god: Tezcatlipoca

Attributes:

Physical secondary

Strength3

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social: primary

Charisma4

Appearance3

Manipulation4

Mental tertiary

Intelligence2

Perception2

Wits3

Athletics5

Brawl3

Fortitude4

Presence4

Stealth3

Command5

Art (dance) 5

Control (automobile) 3

Academics5

Epic Attributes

Epic appearance1 (center of attention)

Epic charisma1 (charmer)

Epic dexterity1 (cats grace)

Epic manipulation1 (overt order)

Epic wits1 (social chameleon)

Birthrights

Obsidian mirror 3(darkness, sun, moon)

Obsidian knife 2(chaos, war)

Boons

Night eyes

Smoking mirror

Penetrating glare

Blessing of bravery

Eye of the storm

Virtue

Conviction2, courage1 duty3, loyalty3

Willpower: 6

Legend: 2

Legend points 4

Bonnie has a rather darker origin that most normal people, or scions for that matter. Bonnie Rockwaller is the child of rape. Her mother was set upon by Tezcatlipoca the smoking mirror one night when she was walking home. After some soul searching, they decided to keep the child. And so Bonnie was born. Her parents loved her like a natural child, but her two older sisters always looked down on her, and though their parents forbid them from telling her, they told bonnie, in none so gentle terms, where she came from, and go out of their way to remind her of it on a regular basis. This is one of the reasons she is so competitive. She wants to prove that she is not some atrocious mistake, as her sisters tell her over and over. Bonnie was in her first day of summer school when her _real_ father found her. Bonnie's first instinct at meeting the smoking mirror was to physically attack him, but a swatted her away like a fly, then held her still with his power, then told her that he needed her, and that in return he would grant her power and abilities far beyond normal people, especially her sisters. Bonnie reluctantly agreed. Bonnie serves her father halfheartedly at first, but after seeing what she can get using her new physical abilities has decided to go along with it for now. Bonnie finds her place in the band amusing at best, annoying at worst. and Hirotaka gets along well with her from their brief fling, and sometimes scowls and sometimes laughs at Bricks efforts to win Yori's favor who she thinks is like a sappier version of possible, and Ron in a lot of ways is sill the loser he always was, even if he saves her life every now and then. Bonne thinks of Felix as a loser in a wheel chair, someone who shouldn't' even be in the band. Bonnie is not much of a fighter though she can defend herself well enough with her obsidian knife. Her real talents lie with her skills at persuasion. She can and has talked the bands way in and out of tight spots. As long as she is able to prove her worth and get what she wants she's happy.

Brick Flagg

Scion of Thor

Calling: Sports star nature: Competitor Pantheon: Aiser god: Thor

Attributes:

Physical primary:

Strength5

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance4

Manipulation1

Charisma4

Mental tertiary

Intellegince1

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities:

Athletics5

Brawl5

Control3 (automobile)

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown5

Awareness3

Command3

Fortitude3

Emapthy3

Epic attributes

Epic strength2 (Crushing grip Hurl, to the Horizon)

Epic stamina2 (Holy fortitude, Self-healing)

Epic charisma1 (Never say die)

Birthright

Sledge hammer 3(sky, war)

Goats hoof 2(psychopomp)

Boons

Where are you

Sky's grace

Battle cry

Virtues: courage3, endurance3, expression1, loyalty2,

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points: 9

Brick Flagg has never been the smartest knife in the drawer, having repeated high school multiple times, but he has always been stronger and faster than most people. He has proved this time and time again on the football field. Having finally graduated he has gone on to NYU on a full scholarship. There his diving father Thor finds him. Briefing him on the war with the Titans and giving him his birthrights, as well as directions on his band, Thor leaved brick to his battles. Brick is the primary power house, the blunt hammer to Hirotaka's more subtle power and Yori and Ron's support. This can be double edged as Brick tends to not think before entering a bad fight that drags the band in with him. Brick gets along well with Ron from their relationship from high school, though Brick thinks that Ron is sometimes still a part of the football team that should go with any plays Brick calls. He gets on well with Hirotaka, even if the ninjas repeated lectures of look before you leap gets on his nerves. Brick still has a good relationship with bonnie, and expresses open pity toward Felix. Yori has captured Bricks heart, and the big lug tries to charm the ninja, with no results, much to Bonnie's annoyance/humor.

Felix Renton

Scion of Hephaestus

Calling: engineer nature: pedagogue Pantheon: Dodekatheon god: Hephaestus

Attributes

Physical tertiary

Strength3

Dexterity1

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance3

Manipulation3

Charisma3

Mental primary

Intelligence5

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art3

Control5 (state of the art wheel chair)

Craft5 (blacksmithing)

Investigation3

Melee5

Science5 (engineering)

Academics3

Athletics3

Awarness3

Empathy3

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence2 (fast learner, know it all)

Epic stamina1 (holy fortitude)

Epic strength2 (crushing grip, uplifting might)

Birth rights

Blacksmiths hammer 3(fire, earth, psychopomp)

Blacksmiths tongs2 (chaos)

Boons

Hornet's nest

Safely interred

Fire immunity

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Expression3, intellect4, valor1, vengeance 1

Willpower 7

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Felix Renton is Scion of Hephaestus. Born to Sheila Renton from a one night stand she had with her engineering professor after her graduation, Felix is easy going and energetic despite the fact that he is paralyzed. Felix has also inherited both his parents' intellect, and many of the modifications to his wheelchair are of his own design. The reason he goes to high school if so that he can have as normal a life as possible. After graduation he moves with his mother to New York where he enters NYU to study engineering, where his father finds him. Felix is glad to finally meet his father, and the fact that he is a god is cool, but this whole war thing has him on edge. Renton is a thinker, not a fighter, but more and more he finds himself designing weapons to add to his wheel chair. Felix is happy to have Ron in the band and watching his back, and trusts Yori and Hirotaka on Ron's say so, but he has never liked Bonnie or Rick, seeing one as a spoiled brat and the other as a dumb lout respectively. For now he will trust Ron's judgment and works on researching information for the band as well as making and repairing items for their use.

Now that I've formed the main band here are the stats for the rival band. These won't be the main bands enemies, but at times they will work together, and sometimes against each other as their divine parents dictate. While Ron's Pantheon is based on New York, Kim's will be based in Europe.

Kim Possible

Scion of Athena

Calling: Hero Nature: Gallant: Pantheon: Dodekatheon God: Athena

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength3

Dexterity5

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Athletics4

Academics3

Command3

Melee5

Investigation3

Brawl5

Control (automobile) 3

Presence3

Stealth3

Empathy3

Epic attributes

Epic strength 1(holy bound)

Epic dexterity 2(cats grace, untouchable opponent)

Epic wits 2(instant investigator, opening gambit)

Birthrights

Grapple3 (Sky, psychopomp)

Owls eye necklace 2(justice war)

Boons

Blessing of bravery

Sky's grace

Where are you?

Judgment

Virtue: Expression1 Intellect3, Valor3, Vengance2

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points 9

Kim Possible is a world famous teen Hero and scion of Athena. What makes her unique among Scions is that both her parents are her real parents. James timothy possible and Anne Possible are Scions of Hephaestus and Athena respectively. They were scions born after the world war but before the titans broke out, so their blood was never awakened. However, they did pass on the potency of their ichor to their children. Athena presents herself to Kim when she arrives in England to attend oxford. Kim is thrilled with her new powers, believing she can help even more people with them, and is ready to kick the titans back where they belong, and if having Ann at her back isn't the same as having Ron, it at least helps. Her greatest problem lies in the fact that Hephaestus has chosen to awaken the blood of her brothers Jim and Tim, allowing them to cause even more chaos than they did before.

Josh Mankey

Scion of Apollo

Calling: emerging artist Nature: Pacifist pantheon: Dodekatheon god: Apollo

Physical tertiary1

Strength1

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social primary

Charisma5

Manipulation1

Appearance5

Mental: secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art, (music) 5

Art3 (painting)

Medicine4

Marksmanship3

Presence5

Science3

Command3

Integrity5

Empathy5

Academics3

Epic attributes

Epic appearance1 (lasting impression)

Epic charisma1 (center of attention)

Epic intelligence1 (fast learner)

Epic percepton1 (perfect pitch)

Epic stamina1 (holy fortitude)

Birthrights

Golden Bow 3 (sky1, health1, fire1)

Sun's eye necklace2 (sun1, prophecy)

Boons

Sky's grace

Assess health

Fire immunity

Penetrating glare

Virtues: Expression4, intellect3, Valor1, Vengance1

Willpower: 7

Legend: 2

Legend points: 4

Josh Mankey was always special. He is the son of the richest man in Middleton, he is handsome, Intelligent, charming, and humble, and the son of a god. Josh was conceived when Apollo came to his mother in the form of his father while his father was away on business, a common tactic of the gods. Nine months later, Josh was born. If his father was ever suspicious of his son's conception, they vanished once he laid eyes on him. As he grew, Josh found his talents in music and art. In high school he found the girl of his dreams in Kim possible, but one thing led to another and they drifted apart. Josh was about ready to go to art school when his divine father appeared to him. Josh is an ardent pacifist, so the thought of entering a war made his stomach churn, so Apollo charged him with using his skills as an artist to create works that help strengthen the fabric of reality, as well as using his intelligence and connections he will build in social circles to help keep the band up to date. Josh is glad to meet up with Kim again. In fact, he's still crazy about her and more and more he is considering making a play for her, much to Tara's dismay.

Tara Strong:

Scion of Sif

Calling: college medical student Nature: Caregiver god: Sif

Physical: primary

Strength 3

Dexterity4

Stamina4

Social tertiary:

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Intelligence secondary:

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits3

Abilities:

Medicin2

Athletics4

Emapthy4

Integrity4

Melee4

Science4

Survival2

Art4 (cheerleading)

Fortitude3

Academics5

Investigation3

Awareness3

Epic attributes:

Epic appearance2 (Come hither, serpent's gaze)

Epic charisma2 (Charmer, inspirational figure)

Birthrights

Relic (Azure necklace sky, earth, water,) 3

Boons

Sky's grace

Water breathing

Safely interred

Green thumb

Assess health

Virtues courage 1 endurance1 expression4 loyalty3

Willpower 7

Legend: 2

Legend points: 4

Tara never asked to be the daughter of a god, but it wasn't her choice. Raised almost totally by her father, Tara never knew anything of her mother, other than what her grandmother told her. Her mother was a blond haired blue eyed knock out her father had a fling with. Nine months after the affair ended Tara was dropped on the doorstep. Her father had made sure to use protection every time, so everyone was at a loss as to how he could have a daughter. He didn't care; he had fallen for the blue eyed baby from the moment he laid eyes on her. Taking her in he raised her with all the love and care he could provide. He later married, and Tara's stepmother treated her like her own. Then before she went to college, her _real _mother came to her. Tara is no warrior, but that is not what her mother wishes. She has charged Tara to be the caregiver for her band, the one who gives support and patches them up the best she can. To that end she has entered medical school, a field that has always interested her, but more than that she is learning how to use her new found powers of persuasion to help smooth over conflicts within the band, and outside of it as well as using her surprising intellect to help with research and other mundane ways.

Ann McClain

Scion of Brigid

Calling: idealistic engineer Nature: Visionary Pantheon: The Tuatha God Brigid

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity3

Stamina4

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art4 (music)

Craft5 (blacksmithing)

Empathy3

Integrity3

Medicine5

Melee5

Brawl5

Athletics5

Integrity3

Science5 (engineering)

Epic attributes

Epic strength 1 (uplifting might)

Epic stamina 1(holy fortitude)

Epic intelligence 1 (know it all)

Epic Charisma 1 (inspirational figure)

Birth rights

Carpenters hammer 3(earth, fire, water)

Crystal scalpel 2 (health, fertility)

Boons

Safely interred

Fire immunity

Green thumb

Assess health

Water breathing

Brehons eye (Enech)

Virtues: courage2, expression3, intellect3, piety1

Willpower 6

Legend 2

Legend points 4

Ann was born to a family of Druids. Her family has practiced the old ways and worshiped the old gods for centuries much to the consternation of their Irish catholic neighbors. So when Brigid came to Carter McClain and asked to bear him a child, he couldn't refuse. Ann has always been treated special by her family, believing that she brings the luck of the Irish gods. Ann isn't spoiled however, being taught to work on her father's farm, and being given lesson's at the forge by her mother, who visits frequently and who also taught her the values of honor and justice. It turns out that Ann is nothing short of a genius, so much so that she has entered Oxford at thirteen. It is there that her mother visits her and tells her of the war with the titans. Ann is for all intents and purposes Kim possible's new sidekick. She is strong and agile, but also intelligent and mature for her age, if a bit naïve about the evils of the world. Ann has knowledge of medicine that rivals most doctors, learned from both her mother, and the treating of the animals on the farm. She studies medicine at oxford in order to both gain a standard education and broaden her skill. To that end she is the one who treats any serious injuries Kim suffers in their battles.


	3. session 1

Sciron: hero

Beginning

Ron Stoppable watched the plane take off with his best friend and girlfriend Kim possible on it.

"_There she goes."_ He thought bitterly. Ron was angrier at himself than anything. Angry at himself for not having the grades to go with her, and angry about the semi-fight they had about her going to Oxford, one of the best schools in the world. Ron and Kim had gone back and forth for weeks over it. She had wanted to stay with him; he had wanted her to go saying she deserved it and that he shouldn't be holding her back. In the end he had threatened to break up with her and throw her on the plane. It had been a rather tense goodbye. Ron rode down the street on his scooter, pulling up to Bueno Nacho for a snack when screaming and running people poured out of the restaurant.

"_Great, Kim's gone for five minutes and this happens."_ Ron thought as he ran into the Bueno Nacho. Even with Kim gone he wasn't about to let _anyone_ go after Bueno Nacho. When Ron got through the door, what he saw made him blink. Ron had seen a lot of strange things in his time as Kim's partner but this took the cake. In _his_ Bueno Nacho shoveling down nachos, was a man that looked like a cyborg from some horror movie. It looked like a biker merged with his bike wheels jutting out of his back and metal merged into flesh.

"Hey you!" Ron yelled and the cyber biker turned to him with a grunt.

"Put down the nachos, and nobody gets hurt." Ron said. The cyber biker grunted out a laugh and the bike parts moved and shifted until the man's legs disappeared and he looked like a torso merged into a bike. The bike part roared to life and the man shot toward Ron, who leaped over him as he shot under Ron and out the door. Ron followed to find the biker roaring around in the parking lot. Screeching to a halt, the biker once again roared toward the boy. Ron summoned his mystical monkey power and shot toward the biker, the blue aura surrounding him. The biker and the boy crashed together with a sound of thunder and an explosion of dust. When the dust cleared it showed Ron lying on the ground stunned. Picking himself up, Ron looked down at his opponent to see him lying unconscious, the biker part smashed as if it had been hit by a truck. Ron heard an admiring whistle behind him.

"Nice job kid, I'm impressed." Turning around Ron saw two men, one tall with long blond hair in a white suite, the other with peaked hair, and simian features wearing jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Well, it looks like you were right, he handled himself quit well." The blond man said.

"Told ya didn't I." his companion said.

"Who are you guys?" Ron asked.

"Come, let us talk inside." The blond man said and putting an arm around Ron guided him back into the Bueno Nacho. The building had not been two damaged, so the three individuals took a seat in a booth.

"To answer your first Question One of us is your old man." The man in jeans said.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked

"Son Wukong is correct, Ron. Based on your decision, one of us will be your father." The blond man said.

"Okay, I'm gone." Ron said and got up to walk away, only to have the man grab his arm

"Have a seat Ronald." The blond man said, putting a note of command into his voice that Ron couldn't resist, so he sat back down.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Uriel an archangel from heaven, and my companion is Son Wukong, the Great Sage equal to heaven." Uriel introduced himself and his companion.

"Okay, I know who Uriel is, but who are you again? Ron asked the other man.

"The Handsome monkey king and strongest warrior of the celestial bureaucracy" the man said, hopping up and bowing, and in the place of a man there was a giant monkey in rich Chinese robes.

"AHHHH giant talking monkey"Ron shouted and almost fell out of his seat

It's alright Ronald, he will not hurt you." Uriel said as Ron got up.

"Yeah, sorry Old habit." Ron said sheepishly.

"Look, it was nice meeting you, but I've already got a dad." Ron said.

"Yes Hezekiah stoppable and he has raised you well, but now it is time you learned the truth." Uriel said.

"What truth?" Ron asked.

"That Uriel here's your real old man." Son Wukong. Said earning a glare from Uriel.

"What, you were taking too long." Wukong told him.

"Yeah right." Ron said laughing.

"It is true Ronald." Before your parents married I came to your mother in the shape of your father. You are the result" Uriel explained.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Back up." Ron said and took a minute to processes what he was being told.

"You mean, I'm half angel? Ron asked

"Yes." Uriel said and smiled at his son.

"Yeah, didn't god you know, destroy all the half angels?" Ron asked. Son Wukong roared with laughter as Uriel gave a grimace.

"That is a story for another time." Uriel said.

"Why we're here is for you to choose which one of us you want to be your father." The monkey king explained.

"Didn't you just say that you were my father?" Ron asked Uriel?

"Just because he sired you boy doesn't mean he can automatically claim you." Son Wukong said

"The way it usually works is that a god or angel..." Son Wukong bowed his head toward Uriel who bowed back "visit there kid and awakens there powers and gives them the tools to use them, but you're a special circumstance. When you jumped between the monkey idols you not only gained mystical monkey power, but awakened your divine blood as well. That's the reason I'm here, the mystical monkey powers given me a claim on you, so to be fair we've decided to let you decide which one of us you want to follow." Son Wukong said.

"All you have to do is listen to your feelings, and decide." Uriel said. Ron looked from one to the other, his mind blank, and it was almost like he could see the threads connecting him to the two divine beings. He could see one thread going from him to Son Wukong, and he knew it was the mystical monkey power. Looking at Uriel Ron could almost see the connections going from him to the archangel. His bravery, his loyalty, his willingness to give everything he had to protect those precious to him, he realized they all came from Uriel.

"You, I choose you." Ron said.

"Well, I tried." Wukong said. Uriel laid his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you my son." Uriel reached into the pocket in his suit and pulled out a sword hilt.

"This is Seraph, a replica of the flaming sword I use to guard the gates of Eden. You will use it to help fight the titans."

"Titan?" The giants that the Greek gods fought?" Ron asked vaguely remembering his mythology from school.

"It is not just the Greeks. Every pantheon, and yes there are many in the world including the Greek gods is fighting the titans." Uriel explained

"The titans are monsters of chaos who wish to rip down the order of the universe and return everything to nothing." Uriel said

"Why doesn't god just take care of it?" Ron asks, wondering how anything can match the power of the almighty.

"For reasons I can't explain right now, the almighty is incapacitated, and even if he wasn't not even he has the power to fix what has been broken, not alone. Ronald as a Scion of the Elohim, you are tasked with fighting titan spawn, as well as spreading the message of love and brotherhood." Uriel said.

"Oh gag me with my staff." Son Wukong said.

"Listen kid, the titans are a threat, and not even your god can handle it alone, but all you need to focus on right now is getting stronger. The titans have spawn in the world like that metal head you trashed, but now that you've awakened, more will be coming after you and the more strange stuff you'll have to deal with." The monkey king said and pulled his own sword out of his robes, a sword Ron was very familiar with.

"Hey the lotus blade." Ron said

"Even if you're not my kid, I wanted you to have it." Wukong said and handed it to Ron

"Ronald, you will have to be strong, but I know you will do great things." Uriel told him and the two just vanished. Ron looked down at the two blades.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself as he hopped on his scooter and went home.

**I am redoing my Sciron story. I think it will be better this time. Tell me what you think.**


	4. session 2

Sciron Hero

Session 2

"Yori, hey" Ron said.

"It is good to see you Stoppable –san" Yori said

"Hey you're the guy who took my place at school." Ron said to the male ninja

"Yes, this is Hirotaka Funi." Yori introduced and the boy bowed

"It is pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you" Hirotaka said.

"Nice to meet you to" Ron said and bowed back.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked

"Our parents sent us." Yori said.

"Excuse me?" Ron said. Yori and Hirotaka took Ron back to the hotel where they were staying and explained who their parents were.

"So you're both children of gods?" Ron asked

"Yes." Yori said.

"Wow, so am I kind of." Ron explained who his own father was and how he had been visited by him.

"That is why we are here. It seems our divine parents wish us to join forces." Hirotaka said

"Yeah against the titans, but do we just start looking under rocks to find them?" Ron asked

"Actually our parents have told us that followers of the titans are influencing your government. "They told us to meet you in New York and start here." Yori said

"Oh man I have school in the morning." Ron said

"I am afraid you will have to miss it' stoppable-san" Yori said

"Alright, I'm in, but I have to get back to my uncles place before he gets worried." Ron said. They made plans to meet tomorrow at city hall to see what the titans were up to. Ron walked back to his uncle's apartment just before dark, so he didn't get in trouble with his uncle. He had dinner with his uncle and his aunt who had gotten back from a business trip, and told him about his day at school and leaving out the part about fighting giants. After dinner Ron showered and after studying the recipes and technique he had been assigned, went to sleep. The next day, Ron boarded the subway, but instead of getting off at the stop for school, he kept riding until the subway stopped at the exit for city hall. Ron got off the subway and went up to the street, walking toward the massive building of city hall. He saw Yori and Hirotaka sitting in street clothes at a café and walked over to join them. Yori was wearing the blue shirt and skirt she usually wore as a civilian. Hirotaka was wearing the biker leathers he wore during the exchange. "Greetings stoppable-san" Yori greeted.

"Hey guys you ready?" He asked and they nodded and walked to city hall, but were stopped by the guard stopped them at the entrance.

"Hey man, this is city hall. You know, by the people for the people!" Ron yelled at the guard.

"Sorry kid, you need in appointment to get in." The guard said.

"Well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice sneered behind them

"Bonnie?" Ron asked after turning to see the brunette.

"You know these kids Ms. Rockwaller?" the guard asked.

"Yeah George, there with me." She said and ushered them past the guard and into the building.

"Thanks Bonnie." Ron said.

"Don't thank me stoppable, you guys are here to fight the titan spawn here right?" she said much to there shock.

"I'm a scion to, but I'm not a fighter, and I know you at least got some decent fighting skills." She said looking at Ron.

"Also my dad said you'd be showing up, so if you're scions you should be able to fight off the monsters here." She said, and winked at Hirotaka.

"Okay, bon, bon, you get us where we need to go and we'll take care of the monster." Ron said with a grin.

"Follow me" she said and led them into the bowels of government.

"So Bon Bon how'd you land this gig anyway?" Ron asked as she led them deeper and deeper into the massive building.

"My uncle landed me this internship while I go to law school. I've always wanted to be a politician" She explained as they passed doors and went down stairs.

"Why am I not surprised." Ron said sarcastically.

"Shhh" She said as they came to a large door that felt like it was in the center of the building. Behind the door they heard muffled talking.

"Wait here." Bonnie said and went in.

"Councilman Appleman." Bonnie greeted one of the two men in the office.

"Oh Bonnie there you are. I would like to introduce you to my colleague, Councilman Nostrond." Appleman said and gestured to a huge man in a dark blue suit.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Bonnie said and shook the man's hand, which was as cold as ice.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Rockwaller. I hear you're a real up and comer." Nostrond said, giving her an icy glare.

"Yes I've always dreamed of being in politics." She said meeting him glare for glare.

"Well, I have a meeting to get to. Bonnie if you could take care of the files on my desk?" Appleman said as he grabbed his coat and exited, passing hairs breathe of the three people hiding behind the door. As soon as Appleman left the temperature in the room dropped and Nostrond began to growl.

"Don't think I don't know who you are Scion bitch!" he growled quietly and lunged for her, only to recoil as she stabbed him with the obsidian blade she carried in her jacket pocket. He roared in pain and that was the signal for the other three to burst in. Hirotaka came at the frost giant first, hitting him with a punch square in the nose that barely fazed him. Yori and Ron came in behind him. Ron swiped at the giant with seraphim, and the giant howled again as the sword grazed him and let out gout of steam as fire met ice. Nostrond staggered back as Yori hit him with a kick to the back of the head and the hulk went down to one knee. The three scions pulled out there swords and skewered the frost giant, who shattered like an ice statue and began melting on the floor.

"Geez, could you guys have made any more of a mess?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Well maybe next time we'll let the scary giant eat you bon bon." Ron replied

"We must find a way to exit without being seen." Hirotaka said

"Follow me." Bonnie said and led them to the service stairs. The door was locked, until Hirotaka kicked them open, which set off an alarm.

"Nice going ninja." Ron said sarcastically as they ran into the stairs. Bonnie went back to Appleman's office as security was gathering.

"What's happening?" She asked

"Stay back Mrs. Rockwaller, someone assassinated councilman Nostrond." A guard said

"What happened here?" Appleman asked as he emerged from the crowed.

"Councilman Nostrond was assonated." A guard said.

"Good heavens." Appleman said.

"Come to think of it, the last person I saw with councilman Nostrond was Councilman Appleman." Bonnie said.

"What no. You were the one with Nostrond." Appleman said

"I don't know what he's talking about. I left the office on an errand, leaving the two alone." She said.

"That's a lie!" Appleman said, but he was visibly sweating.

"Why, would I lie? I'm just an intern." She said sweetly and innocently. The guards all started staring at Appleman. Suddenly, his face twisted into a bestial grimace and lunged at Bonnie with a roar, but Bonnie was ready with her obsidian knife. She plunged it into his chest as he wrapped his hands around her throat. She twisted it as he fell and pulled it out. Appleman was lying on the floor, twitching. The rest of the day was a mess. Bonnie was interrogated by the police but was found innocent in self-defense. The mystery of why nothing but Nostrond's cloths were found at the scene of the crime, and the reason for Councilman Appleman's seeming attempt on the life of an intern is still open.

Ron. Basic award: 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1 Total: 6

Yori Basic award: 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1 Total: 6

Hirotaka Basic award: 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1 Total: 6

Bonnie: Basic award: 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1 total: 6


	5. session 3

Sciron session 3

It had been about a week since the fight at city hall. Yori and Hirotaka had returned to Yamanuchi to report to sensei about what happened. Amazingly enough Ron had managed to get his homework and assignments and had gotten an A. So far he was earning top marks in school, the first time in his life. He was walking out of school to head back to his uncles when he saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie. What's up?" he asked.

"Meet me at the New York University campus tomorrow. We're going to a football game." She said and left. Tomorrow was Saturday, so Ron hopped the subway and headed to the campus of New York University. He met Bonnie on the front lawn and she led him to the schools stadium and down to front row seats.

"Nice view." He said as the team took the field.

"I've got some pull." Bonnie said.

"Take a look at the quarterback from the home team." She said, and Ron looked down at the quarter back, and recognized him almost immediately.

"Is that Brick?" he asked.

"He's going here on a full sports scholarship." She said as the first play ran. As Ron watched, Brick moved faster than he had ever seen, and he shrugged of hits that should have laid him out. Ron also saw that some of his teammates were swatting away opposing teammates like flies.

"Bricks a scion to isn't he?" Ron asked

"A scion of Thor." Bonnie said

"I talked to him a few days after city hall." He's using a birthright called Jotunblut to amp up a few of his teammates." She explained as said players ripped through the other team allowing Brick to score a touchdown.

"Isn't that like doping?" Ron asked as the opposition was stopped on a play.

"Not if anyone can find drugs in their systems." Bonnie said slyly as the NYU team continued to dominate the opposing team.

"It can still be considered cheating. I'm surprised Brick would do something like that." Ron said

"Loosen up stoppable. Athletes are always looking for an edge. It's better than shooting steroids'." She said. They watched the rest of the game in silence, though it wasn't much of a game with jotunbluted players tearing through the opposing team.

"Come on. Bonnie said when the game was over. She led Ron into the locker rooms. Where the team had finished changing.

"Hello boys". Bonnie said, and a few of the players of scurried out of sight.

"Hey Bonnie." Rick said and coming forward gave her hug.

"Stoppable, what's up?" Brick said and gave Ron a high five.

"Hey." Ron said. Brick finished changing and led them to the cafeteria.

"So you're a scion to huh." Brick said.

"Bonnie told my how you and your friends took down that frost giant at city hall. Pretty sweet." Brick said as he dug into his food.

"Listen, there's this guy Thor wanted to get in touch with." Brick said.

"You know Felix Renton right?" He asked

"Of course." Ron answered

"Well he's a scion too. Thor said that he was a real brain and that he would be able to help us." Brick said.

"Brick." Felix called from across the cafeteria

"Hey." Brick waved the boy over.

"Felix what's up?" Ron said

"Hey Ron." Felix said and the two high fived. The two briefly caught up on what they were doing in New York their visitations and being scions.

"So you're joining up with us?" Ron asked

"It's what my dad wants." Felix said.

"So what do we do next?" Ron asked

"I managed to get Appleman's laptop before the police arrived in force." Bonnie said and pulled said laptop out of her bag.

"Cool, I'll see if I can get into it." Felix said and took it. The three parted ways then and Ron went back to his uncles for the night. The next day Bonnie was again standing outside waiting after school.

"Felix cracked the computer" Bonnie said and they traveled to the dorm where he was staying with ironically enough Brick.

"You wouldn't believe what I found" he said.

"Surprise us." Bonnie said sarcastically

"A list of titan's pawn in Washington." Felix said and pulled up a list of names.

"I recognize some of these." Bonnie said looking at the list.

"This guy and this guy were elected a few months ago." She said.

"These guys could be followers of titan's pawn." Felix said

"Or titans pawn themselves, like Nostrond" Brick said.

"Either way, we need to get to Washington." Ron said, but was met with silence

"Dude, I got practice." Brick said

"I can't afford to miss classes." Bonnie said

"You guys, where supposed to be fighting evil here. We can't stop when it gets inconvenient." Ron said.

"All right stoppable, do you have the money to get us from New York to Washington?" Bonny asked.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance?" Yori said from behind them causing them all to jump in surprise.

"Yori, don't sneak up like that." Ron said

"My apologies stoppable-san." Yori said and bowed.

"How long have you been there?" Bonnie asked

"I just now." Arrived Yori said

"I could not help but overhear you saying you needed to go the Washington." Yori said

"Of right you guys have your own jet." Ron remembered.

"Indeed. All of Yamanuchis resources are at our disposal." Yori said

"What do you mean our?" Bonnie asked.

"We are a band are we not?" Bonnie asked

"Well guys? Do you want to stay here while to titans take over America or are we going to do something about it?" Ron asked

"I'm in." Felix said

"Sure why not." Brick said

"Well Bon Bon?" Ron asked

"Alright, I'll stick with you, for now." She said

Ron exp: 6Basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12

Yori exp : 6 Basic award 4 =bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12

Hirotaka exp: 6=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12

Bonnie exp 6=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12

Brick exp 0 basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=6

Felix exp0 basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=6


	6. session 4

sciron session 4

Storming Washington

The flight to Washington had been a short one thanks to the Yamanuchis jets.

"Okay. When we get to Washington, let me do the talking." Bonnie said

"Why don't we just bust in?" Brick asked

"And have the entire D.C. police department on us? That's subtle" Ron said

"It is best to identify our targets before we attack." Hirotaka said.

"Whatever." Brick said. His followers stayed silent.

"Why did you bring the first string?" Ron asked.

"Jotunblut makes them stronger than the average guy and they follow orders. Consider it our own little army." Brick said. When they arrived in Washington they booked rooms at a hotel, a surprisingly nice hotel.

"I'm surprised that Yamanuchi can spring for this place." Ron said.

"Hey, you know what they say about gift horses." Brick said.

"I'm going to go up to the room and set up an ops center. Keep in touch." Renton said and handed each of them a cell phone.

"We'll be staying her for a few days while _I _investigate." Bonnie said and left the hotel.

"So what do we do while Bonnie digs?" Ron asked.

"We search the city on our own." Yori said.

"Well you guys can search. Me and the guys are going to have some fun." Brick said

"This isn't spring break Brick." Ron said

"Hey. I'm no good at the detective thing. If you need some head busted, let me know." Brick said and he and the football players left.

"Well I guess it's just us." Ron said and he, Yori, and Hirotaka left to their investigations. It was child's play for Bonnie to talk her way into the capital building. She moved around the building as silently as possible, listening to conversations. Buy playing the simple intern she heard things that some of the politicians wouldn't want anyone to here. One such thing she heard listing at door.

"So do you have the girls?" a voice asked

"Nice and ready for tonight." Another responded

"This better work. If it doesn't were all screwed." The second voice said. Bonnie stepped away from the door as she heard footsteps and two congressmen passed buy. Bonnie darted into the room and looking around she saw the computer. She put plugged the hacking device Renton had given her into the computer. Pulling out the phone she dialed.

"Bonnie. Did you find something?" Renton asked

"Yeah, I plugged in the thing you gave me." She said

"I'm receiving Intel. Whoa." He said

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You won't believe this. You hit gold." Renton said. Bonnie pulled the hacking tool and left.

"For the capital of the country, this place has some nice clubs." Brick said as he relaxed in the high end nightclub. His fame as a college player had reached up to Washington, so getting in had been easy. Even though he couldn't drink he was cool drinking coke, chilling and flirting with the hot chicks. He was currently cozying up to a blond babe when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"That girls mine." He growled, and looking up Brick saw that the man was twice the size of a regular human and ugly.

"I don't think so ugly." Brick said and turned back to the girl when the hand gripped his shirt and tossed him halfway across the club to crash into another table. Brick picked himself up as his followers gathered around him. The giant was surrounded by other giants from across the club.

"Let's do this." Brick said smiling. Ron Yori and Hirotaka were exploring the city, especially the poorer areas but didn't find any titan spawn, just some petty crimes they stopped with ease. They returned to the hotel room a few hours later.

"What the heck happened to you?" Ron asked brick when he saw how beat up he was.

"Ran into some real giants at a nightclub." He said

"Did you leave it standing?" Ron asked good humored.

"Most of it."Brick replied

"Well while you were wasting time I found something useful." Bonnie said

"What?" Ron asked

"A congressman has been feeding a titan spawn young women in exchange for blessings." Felix said typing away at a computer.

"What kind of blessings?" Yori asked

"The usual. Wealth. Power, prestige."  
"so the usual things you get when you sell your soul." Ron said

"That's the gist of it." Bonnie said

"Tell me you know where they're taking the girls." Ron demanded

"Of course." Felix said and printed our coordinates.

"You might want to take some string with you." He said.

"There's a labyrinth under the capital building." Felix said.

"No way" Ron said

"Way" Felix said

"What's a labyrinth?" Brick asked

"A giant maze" Felix said.

"So how do we enter this labyrinth?" Yori asked

"Leave that to me." Bonnie said. An hour later the scions entered the capital building. Bonnie and Yori were dressed like interns, Ron was their assistant, and Brick and Hirotaka were furniture movers. The reason was to rearrange seats in the house. A little hacking from Renton and some charm from Bonnie got them into the house.

"Wow" Ron said as he saw the seat of law.

"It is most impressive." Yori said

"You guys can absorb the Capri-Esq. later. We've got a job to do." Bonnie reminded them.

"Renton said that the entrance to the labyrinth should be here." Ron said looking over the desk at the very center of the house. Ron noticed a miniature statue on the desk. He pressed the head down and the desk sunk into the floor revealing a spiral staircase. The scions went down the stairs into the dank darkness. At the end of the staircase they found a door with a lever to open it.

Well, are we ready to brave the labyrinth?" Ron asked. Everyone agreed, and Ron pushed the lever.

Ron Exp 12 basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=18

Yori exp 12 basic award 4=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=18

Hirotaka exp 12 basic award=4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=18

Bonnie exp 12 basic award4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=18

Brick exp 6 basic award= 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12

Felix 6 basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=12


	7. session 5

Sciron Hero Session 5

The door to the labyrinth opened revealing a narrow passage way turned to the right. Voices echoed down the passage.

"Those must be the girls sent into the labyrinth for sacrifice." Yori said

"We must find them before the monsters do." Hirotaka added.

"Let's go" Ron said. Tying one end of the string to a rock outcropping he and the others began their journey into the maze. As they made the right turn they met the girls who had not gotten too far into the maze.

"Who are you?" one girl asked

"We're here to rescue you." Brick said

"We don't need to be rescued. Leave." The girl said

"Excuse me?" Ron asked

"We are here of our own free will."

"You chose to be food for whatever monster lives in here?" Ron said

"What do you think?" The girl snapped.

"That you were dragged here against your will to be sacrificed." Yori said

"We're supposed to be sacrificed for the good of the country." The lead girl said

"Why?" Ron asked

"The minotaur living here blesses the country with fertility in return for sacrifices" The girl said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not being sacrificed!" a girl shouted

"Be quiet!" the leader shouted and the girl at the back was stifled

"Let her speak!" Hirotaka shouted and the girl struggled to the front, losing the ones gripping her and evading the lead girl. She almost stumbled into Hirotaka.

"My name is Jean. I'm a maid at a rich household and she's the daughter of my boss." Jean said glaring at the girl.

"There are fourteen of us. Seven of us are working class who work for the seven rich brats here!" she shouted and three or four of the girls rushed forward angrily.

"Back off." Brick said stepping forward

"I heard them talking, and the seven of us are supposed to be sacrificed and the seven _them_ will receive gifts and prosperity for their families."

"It's for the whole country you ungrateful bitch!" the lead girl snarled.

"That's enough. No ones being sacrificed." Ron said. The lead girl opened her mouth again when they all heard loud bellow. The seven girls to be sacrificed cowered down.

"Give them back. If the Minotaur doesn't get his sacrifice, then the country will suffer." The lead girl said.

"Please don't." Jean said

"Don't worry. Stick close." Ron said and moved forward. The crowed of girls parted the four scions and the girls moved deeper into the labyrinth. They went deeper and deeper with each turn and the louder the bellows grew. At last they reached the center of the labyrinth and there sitting on a throne of bone was the Minotaur.

"So I see I've been sent something special." The beast rumbled.

"Four scions for my meal, and seven pretty girls for desert." He rumbled and attacked with a giant club. Brick rushed the monster and tackled into him, but it was like hitting a wall, the monster hardly budged. The Minotaur grabbed Brick by the shirt and lifting him up threw him into the wall, _hard_. Brick hit the wall and though he didn't break anything, it still hurt and stunned him. Hirotaka came rushing in after. The center of the room was vaulted, allowing him to leap up and come down with a crushing kick that caused the beast to stagger back. Yori leaped over the male ninja and kicked the Minotaur in the snout causing him to bellow in rage. Lashing out with inhuman speed, he grabbed the female ninja by the leg and slammed her into the ground where she lay still.

"Yori!" Ron shouted, and rushed forward, seraph bursting to life. He slashed the monster with the sword, leaving a black streak across the monsters chest. The beast howled in pain and slammed down his club, but Ron leapt out of the way. He slashed again, leaving another black slash down his back. The monster swung his club again to take off Rons head, but he rolled away again as Hirotaka leapt forward and slashed the Minotaur with wave cutter leaving a bloody slash on its side. The monster hit Hirotaka with a back hand that sent him sprawling. Brick came out of nowhere hitting the Minotaur in the back with war maker. Something cracked in the back of the Minotaur which just made him angrier. The monster began to thrash around wildly in pain, club flying and brick hustled out of the way to avoid getting brained.

"Yori are you all right?" Ron asked as Yori came back to consciousness.

"Yes. She said." The Minotaur loomed over them, murder in his eyes.

"STOP", Ron shouted and his body was surrounded by light. The Minotaur froze in place, his club raised. Brick gave a deep throated shout and rushed the monster with Hirotaka. Swinging with all his might, Brick smashed war maker into the beasts head with a loud crunch of crumbling skull as Hirotaka, Ron, and Yori shoved their swords into the monster. When the dust settled the monster had war maker embedded into his skull. Wave cutter jutted out of the beast's side, and Seraphim, the Lotus blade, and shadow cutter jutted out of the monsters chest.

"You scions are more impressive than I thought, but you have only brought disaster." The Minotaur rumbled its last breath. The scions removed their weapons as the labyrinth began to rumble.

"Run!" Ron shouted. Half leading half dragging the girls they made it out the door and back up the stairs to find the entire capital building rumbling. Pieces of the ceiling came down as they joined the mass of humanity rushing for the door. They got out and turned back to look expecting the entire building to come down, but it didn't. The building rumbled and settled, a little lower than it had been, but it didn't look ready to collapse. Twenty minutes later they were back at the hotel room with the seven would be sacrifices. The seven other girls had vanished during the evacuation of the capital.

"The Yamanuchi will be willing to take you anywhere you wish." Yori explained to the happy teary girls.

"We don't know how to thank you!" Jean gushed.

"Don't worry about it. It's what we do/" Ron said as Yamanuchi led them out.

"It's what we do?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. Guys, we did something great today." Ron said

"If you mean almost brining down the capital building? Then yeah, I guess we did." Bonnie said sarcastically

"He means killing the Minotaur, and yeah, that was pretty awesome." Brick said

"Well while you guys were dealing with the Minotaur, I was decoding the rest of this data, and I found who's responsible for this whole sacrifice thing." Felix chimed in

"Whose butt do we need to kick next?" Brick said.

"No one. The settlers who came here found the monster, and made a deal with it that if sacrifices were made on a regular basis, it would award the families it made the deal with prosperity and power. I won't give you a list of families, but I will say that without the Minotaur's influence there is sure to wane." Felix explained.

"We have saved many young lives today." Yori said. Their heads turned at a knock at the door. Ron turned to open it when it crashed inward, and in the doorway stood a giant.

"You!" It growled at brick before it came in followed by two other giants and three of the girls armed to the teeth. The two groups stared at each other in silence.

"No!" Renton said and pressed a button on his wheel chair which sent a smoke grenade shooting at the titans and their friends. The monsters and girls coughed as the scions entered into the final battle of the day.

"I am so ready to crash out for the next two day." Brick said as they flew back to New York.

"Until the next mission." Ron said. Brick looked thoughtful.

"Yeah." He said

Ron exp 18=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=8=32

Yori exp 18=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=8=32

Hirotaka exp 18 =basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=8=32

Bonnie exp 18 =basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=8=32

Brick exp 12=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1story award=8=26

Felix exp 12=basic award 4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=8=26

The gathering, End

Hey the first "Story" is done. The band has gathered. The next will be traveling to Washington to fight and on from there. Expect updated character sheets from time to time as I spend experience on them


	8. revised templates

Sciron Hero

Updated character sheets

Ron Stoppable

Scion of Uriel

Calling: Culinary student exp 32-12=20

Nature: gallant pantheon: Elohim god: Uriel

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity4

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Integrity3

Marksmanship3

Melee5

Survival3

Craft3 (carpentry)

Brawl5

Athletics3

Investigation4

Epic Attributes:

Epic strength 2 (crushing grip, mortal bound)

Epic dexterity 2 (monkey climber, untouchable opponent)

Epic perception 1 (subliminal warning)

Birthrights: Seraph3 (Flaming sword) (relic) Guardian, Fire, Justice

Lotus blade2 (relic) chaos,

Boons:

Fire immunity, vigil brand, hornet's nest, judgment, radiant spectacle (Zohar 1)

Virtues: Conviction 4, Piety 2, order, 2 vengeances 1

Legend 3, Willpower 6,

Legend points, 9.

Yori Mamamoto

Scion of Amaterasu

Calling: Ninja Nature Pantheon: Amatsukami Gallant god: Amaterasu

Exp 32-20=12

Physical Primary:

Strength3

Dexterity4

Stamina4

Social Tertiary1

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Mental Secondary:

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits 3

Abilities:

Awareness5

Empathy3

Integrity 3

Athletics3

Brawl5

Fortitude3

Meele5

Thrown3

Stealth5

Survial3

Epic strength2 (holy bound, hurl to the horizon)

Epic appearance2 (lasting impression, serpents gaze)

Epic dexterity1 (

Birthrights:

Shadow cutter 3(, sun, moon, darkness)

Tomoe necklace 2(guardian)

Boons

Sun 1: penetrating Gaze

Moon 1: smoking mirror

Darkness1: night eyes

Guardian2: Aegis

Virtues: Duty3 endurance2 intellect2, valor2

Willpower: 5

Legend: 3

Legend points: 9

Hirotaka Funi:

Scion of Susanoo-o

Calling: Ninja Nature: Bravo Pantheon: Amatsukami god: Susanoo-o

Exp32=non spent

Physical primary:

Strength4

Dexterity3

Stamina4

Social tertiary

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Intelligence secondary

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits3

Academics3

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown3

Brawl5

Stealth5

Survival3

Command3

Epic strength 1 (holy bound)

Epic wits 1(opening gambit)

Epic Stamina 1 (self healing)

Epic dexterity1 (untouchable opponent)

Epic perception1 (predatory focus)

Birthrights:

Sea shell necklace 2(sky, water)

Wave splitter Tanto 3(chaos, psychopomp, guardian)

Boons

Vigil brand

Eye of the storm

Sky's grace

Water breathing

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Duty2, endurance3, intellect1, valor3,

Willpower: 6

Legend: 2

Legend points: 4

Bonnie Rockwaller

Scion of Tezcatlipoca

Calling: politico nature: competitor Pantheon: Atzlanti god: Tezcatlipoca

Exp 32-6=26

Attributes:

Physical tertiary

Strength2

Dexterity3

Stamina2

Social: primary

Charisma4

Appearance3

Manipulation4

Mental Secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Athletics5

Brawl3

Fortitude4

Presence4

Stealth4

Command5

Art (dance) 5

Control (automobile) 3

Academics5

Epic Attributes

Epic appearance1 (center of attention)

Epic charisma1 (charmer)

Epic dexterity1 (cats grace)

Epic manipulation1 (overt order)

Epic wits1 (social chameleon)

Birthrights

Obsidian mirror 2(darkness, moon)

Obsidian knife 1(chaos,)

Jaguar 2 (animal)

Boons

Night eyes

Smoking mirror

Eye of the storm

Virtue

Conviction4, courage1 duty2, loyalty2

Willpower: 6

Legend: 2

Legend points 4

Brick Flagg

Scion of Thor

Calling: Sports star nature: Competitor Pantheon: Aiser god: Thor

Exp 26-6=20

Attributes:

Physical primary:

Strength5

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance4

Manipulation1

Charisma4

Mental tertiary

Intellegince1

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities:

Athletics5

Brawl5

Control3 (automobile)

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown5

Awareness4

Command3

Fortitude3

Emapthy3

Epic attributes

Epic strength2 (Crushing grip, Hurl to the Horizon)

Epic stamina2 (Holy fortitude, Self-healing)

Epic charisma1 (Never say die)

Birthright

War maker: Sledge hammer 2(war oo)

Followers 1(five football players)

Boons

Battle cry

Jotunblut (Beast endowment, Human Endowment)

Virtues: courage3, endurance3, expression1, loyalty2,

Willpower 6

Legend 3

Legend points: 9

Felix Renton

Scion of Hephaestus

Calling: engineer nature: pedagogue Pantheon: Dodekatheon god: Hephaestus

26-6=20

Attributes

Physical tertiary

Strength3

Dexterity1

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance3

Manipulation3

Charisma3

Mental primary

Intelligence5

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art3

Control5 (state of the art wheel chair)

Craft5 (blacksmithing)

Investigation4

Melee5

Science5 (engineering)

Academics3

Athletics3

Awarness3

Empathy3

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence2 (fast learner, know it all)

Epic stamina1 (holy fortitude)

Epic strength2 (crushing grip, uplifting might)

Birth rights

Blacksmiths hammer 3(fire, earth, psychopomp)

Blacksmiths tongs1 (chaos)

Arête 1

Boons

Eye of the storm

Safely interred

Fire immunity

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Expression3, intellect4, valor1, vengeance 1

Willpower 7

Legend 3

Legend points 9


	9. session 6

Sciron hero

Long road to heaven

Don't go into the light

"Hello Ron." A voice behind him said causing Ron to nearly jump out of his skin. Ron whirled around in his seat.

"Uriel, you scared the heck out of me!" Ron said

"I apologize Ron."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"I wanted to thank you for a job well done. I also have an assignment for you." Uriel said

"Ah man, I have my first exam Monday." Ron complained

"I apologize, but do you not think that fighting the titans is more important?" Uriel asked

"Yeah, I'll make sure to use that as an excuse when I flunk." Ron said sarcastically.

"So what's the mission?" He asked

"There are three houses of worship, a church, on Lexington and first. This house has become a haven for the worshipers of Akhetaten the titan of light. This titan has a long history of posing as the one true god, but instead of love and mercy, brings domination and suffering."

"And you want me to get rid of the cultists?" Ron asked

"Exactly?" Uriel said and vanished. Ron spent the rest of the night studying and went to sleep. The next morning he went up to Lexington and first and scoped out the temples. The first was the church. Ron entered it during service and hid in the back.

"The divine light will shine on you all, strengthening the light inside if you are willing to give over you're will to a greater power." The priest intoned.

"_Seems like a normal church service."_ Ron thought dryly. Ron had never been in a church much, being Jewish, but he had been to a service or two with Kim and this church looked different and _felt_ wrong. On the stained glass, instead of the pictures of Jesus and the saints, there were pictures of strange golden octagonal shapes, and instead of a cross there was what looked like and Egyptian symbol.

"_Weird"_ Ron thought as the service ended.

"Until next time my children keep your heart and mind open to the light. It will show you the truth." The priest said.

"So you really think titans have taken up residence in this church?" Bonnie asked

"That's what Uriel told me." Ron said as they shared quick lunch

"So will you help me?" Ron asked

"Sure, but you'll owe me." Bonnie said

"And what will I owe you?" Ron asked

"I haven't decided yet." Bonnie said.

"I'll bring Brisk to for some extra muscle." Bonnie said

"I'm gonna call Felix. See if he can't find anything about the church from online." Ron said

"Whatever/" Bonnie said dismissively.

"So did you find anything?" Ron asked Felix half a day later.

"Plenty. This church is really strange even by religious standards." Felix said, causing Ron to look at him funny.

"My mom and I are atheist, though I guess I have to change that to agnostic." Felix said

"Anyway, this church is like a regular church on its but dig deeper and you find what amounts to a cult worshipping light, at least that's what I found after hacking into the churches database." Felix explained.

"That's what I thought." Ron said and picked up the phone.

"Hey Bonnie, its Ron. Yeah, get Brick and meet me at the church tonight." Ron said and Hung up.

"So when do we leave?" Felix asked

"You wanna come?" Ron asked

"I'm not staying cooped up here all the time." Felix said. Later that day Ron and Felix were standing in front of the church waiting when a truck pulled up, Brick jumping out of the driver seat, Bonnie climbing out of the passenger seat and the five football players climbing out of the bed of the truck. A motorcycle pulled up behind the truck and Hirotaka and Yori riding behind him hopped off the bike. Hirotaka was wearing his bike leathers, and Yori was wearing her own version of bike leathers, purple and black.

"Yori. I thought you were back in Japan?" Ron asked

"Hirotaka and I have been charged with remaining in the country and going to College." She explained.

"As well as completing our own tasks in this city." Hirotaka finished.

"But we are more than happy to help you stoppable-san." Yori said

"Cool. Let's go." Ron said and the scions went into the church.

"It's locked." Ron said twisting the doorknob. Brick grabbed the doorknob and twisted it until they could hear something break, and the door swung open. Ron raised an eyebrow at Brick who just shrugged. Slowly pushing open the door, the Scions carefully walked inside.

"Weird." Brick said as they looked around.

"Guys, look at this!" Felix called and the others came over to where he was looking at the main bible on the altar. The "bible" was written in a language that looked like hieroglyphics.

"Whoa." Ron said as Felix took the book and put it into a compartment in his wheelchair.

"I'll study this later." Felix said

"Except for that bible this there's nothing strange here." Bonnie said

"Yeah, where're the cultists?" Brick asked.

"Everyone look around." Ron said and they spread out and checked under the pews and on the walls. Felix moved to the back of the alter and checked there. He felt around and saw a small switch. Pressing it caused a section of the wall to move out down revealing stairs going up into brightness

"That's different. Usually the stairs go down into the dark." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Well, we are dealing with the titan of light." Ron said and began climbing.

"Wow! I can hardly see!" Brick complained as the climbed.

"Agreed. It is most bright." Yori said

"I think we're almost to the …top" Ron said as the suddenly reached the top, a room made all of glass that was all but glowing from the sunlight coming in, and by refracting the light from the small geometric shapes made of light. The cultists were there, all dressed like pharos, many adult sized, but some were also child sized.

"Get them." The leader who was dressed in gold as opposed to the other cultists white shouted. The cultists and titan spawn rushed forward. Hirotaka and Brick rushed to meet the enemies with sword and hammer.

"Wait; there are children among the cultists! You must no hurt them!" Yori shouted.

"Deal with the glow bugs, then the humans!" Ron said and igniting Seraphim jumped and slashed a hexagon, which shattered into fragments of light.

"You heard the lady boys, go easy on the humans!" Brisk shouted as he knocked two cultists together. The players made sure to knock out the cultists without doing any serious damage. While the players dealt with the humans, the scions turned to the spawn of the titan of light, and though they weren't strong, there seemed to be a hundred of them. Eventually, they whittled them down, and the light seemed to fade, until when the last of the titan spawn was killed, the only illumination was what filtered in from the sun.

"Infidels! How dare you seek to douse the holy light and bring in darkness!" The gold clad leader shouted.

"Shut it tut." Ron said as the scions moved forward.

"You are to late heretics!" The man shouted

"I have completed the ceremony and now my flock and I will become one with the almighty!"  
He shouted and uttered a cry in Egyptian. A hole in the ceiling opened, letting in a stream of light that bathed the priest.

"Come, my children! Let us join with the almighty!" the man shouted and the cultists, men, women, and children, began to walk toward the light.

"Stop!" Ron shouted, and cast his will against the cult leaders. His band mates saw Ron covered in a stronger light than what covered him in the labyrinth. The cult leader cast his will back, they struggled with each other, and the cult members didn't know what to do, until the light glowed it's brightest and the man began to smoke.

"My lord, it is not my fault! Please!" The cult leader screamed as he was consumed by the light. The cultists moaned as if they were emerging from a bad dream, and Removed there masks.

"What happened?" a man asked

"Mommy, where are we?" A little girl asked

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said coming forward

"Hi, if you will just follow me, we can resolve everything." Bonnie said and the people that could walk followed her down the stairs. Ron and the others woke up the cultists who had been stunned and took them downstairs. Using all her charisma, Bonnie convinced the cultists that what they had seen was there priest slowly going insane and setting himself on fire.

"Well, all and all, I say that went pretty well." Bonnie said as the cultists changed out of there robes (which were worn over there cloths) and went home.

"Yes, a mission well done." Yori said.

"Yeah, now if I get home in time I can cram for my exam tomorrow." Ron said.

"Hello Ronald." Uriel greeted him as he walked up to his uncle's apartment.

"Hey." Ron said tiredly.

"You did well, saving those people from being taken by Akhetaten. As a reward I will increase your powers somewhat." Uriel said and touched seraphim.

"I have increased the power of the seraphim, and it will now allow you to keep fire burning without fuel or air." Uriel said and vanished.

Ron exp20=Basic award4=stunt award=1= bonus award=1=26=15=11

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity4

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Integrity3

Marksmanship3

Melee5

Survival3

Craft3 (carpentry)

Brawl5

Athletics3

Investigation4

Presence 1

Epic Attributes:

Epic strength 2 (crushing grip, mortal bound)

Epic dexterity 2 (monkey climber, untouchable opponent)

Epic perception 1 (subliminal warning)

Birthrights: Seraph4 (Flaming sword) (relic) Guardian, Fire o, oo, Justice

Lotus blade2 (relic) chaos,

Boons: Fire immunity; bolster fire, vigil brand, hornet's nest, judgment, radiant spectacle, Banishment (Zohar 2)

Virtues: Conviction 4, Piety 2, order, 2 vengeances 1

Legend 3, Willpower 6,

Legend points, 9.

Yori= exp 12=basic award=4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=16

Hirotaka exp=32=4=1=1=38

Bonnie=26=4=1=132

Brick=20=4=1=1=26

Felix=20=4=1=1=26

I'm not sure if the rating of the birthright changed with the new purview, could anyone let me know?


	10. session 7

Sciron Hero

Sun on the water

Yori Mamamoto poured over the assignment her philosophy teacher had given her

"_Western philosophy is so strange."_ Yori thought as she studied the book on Kierkegaard. The self centered attitude to western philosophy never ceased to amaze her, but her mother had wished her to better understand the western mindset, so she had. Yori was having a fun time in New York, and a fun time at American university. Thanks to her father and Amaterasu, both she and Hirotaka had been given luxurious apartments close to New York University. While she enjoyed having money to enjoy the city, the prestige of her father's name was embarrassing for a simple ninja, embarrassing enough that she had negated to tell her friends of her background, though she suspected that Bonnie knew somehow. Yori's E-mail binged, and opening it she saw a message from her Raiden

"_Yori, your uncle has reported strange occurrences in New York harbor. We wish you and Hirotaka to investigate. Have your band join you at your own discretion, Moms orders."_

"Yes uncle." Yori said and picked up the phone to call Ron who had given her his number after their last adventure.

Hirotaka poured over his engineering assignment. He was having a thoroughly wild time at this American college, and because of his divine abilities he could enjoy all the wild parties this American school had to offer and still earn top marks in all his classes. Being able to fight monsters is also a big plus. Hirotaka paused in his typing as his E-mail binged. Opening it Hirotaka found a message from his Raiden, the god of thunder.

"_Hirotaka, there is trouble in New York harbor. Your old man wants you and Yori to deal with the problem. Take your band with you or not, your choice." _A few hours later the Scions were standing on a pier in New York Harbor.

"And your parents didn't tell you anything else?" Ron asked

"Nothing" Yori said

"So what do we do? Dive in and see if we can find this disturbance?" Bonnie asked.

"That may not be such a bad idea." Hirotaka said and before anyone could stop him he jumped into the water. Hirotaka hit the water and dived deep, and thanks to his boons he could breath as well as he could in air. Hirotaka had trouble seeing in the murky water, and he could taste the sludge and other various detritus elements in the water and though they almost made him gag at first he quickly adjusted. Hirotaka swam deeper into the cold water until he felt something brush up against him then curl around him and start squeezing. Hirotaka slipped out of the beasts grip and swam for the surface the creature close behind. Hirotaka looked back to find the monster open a mouth full of teeth and placing a foot on the snout, was pushed up to the surface and pushed off to back flip onto the peer as the sea serpent collapsed back into the water. Hirakata's friends came running over and Yori hit him over the head.

"I have never seen such stupid reckless behavior in my life!" Yori shouted

"That was awesome!" Ron shouted and he and Brick high-fived Hiro...

"So you got it to the surface. Great, but how do we kill it? Not all of us can breathe underwater." Bonnie said.

"I've got an idea." Felix said. Two hours later, they were ready. Hiro dived back into the water and almost immediately the serpent attacked him. Hirotaka swam for it as fast as he could. As he swam past a certain point, he saw the flash of Yori's sword and leapt out of the water, the Serpent leaping out after him. Hirotaka and the serpent shot into the air, and as Hirotaka went over the pier where Brick and Ron were standing, as the serpent passed over, they threw a net over it and hauled with all their might. The Serpent came crashing to the pier, thrashing the wood as Brick and Ron hauled it back to shore. Felix came and helped them and together the hauled the monster in.

"Well, we've got it. Now what do we do with it?" Ron asked

"Let's smash its face in." Brick said hefting his hammer.

"Let us be a little more graceful about it." Yori said and Brick dropped his hammer.

"We can't let it go." Ron said,

"I agree with brick. Let's just kill it and get it over with." Felix said

"Uh guys?" Bonnie said walking up with Hirotaka arm around her.

"Yeah?" Ron asked

"I think your sea snake just suffocated." Bonnie said and looking down, the scions saw the sea serpent was dead.

"Well, job done." Brick said and began walking away.

"Whoa wait a second." Felix said

"Look." He said as sunlight hit the skin of the snake and characters appeared.

"It is kanji." Yori said

"I say when the sun is on the water, the golden road will open." Yori said.

Session end

Ron =exp=11=4+1+1=17

Yori exp16+4+1+1=22

Hirotaka exp38+4+1+1=44

Bonnie=32+4+1+1=37

Brick=26+4+1+1=32

Felix=26+4+1+1=32


	11. session 8

Sciron Hero

The golden road

"When the sun is on the water, the golden road will open." Yori said

"What does that mean?" Brick asked

"How should I know" Ron said.

"Uh, boys." Bonnie said as the sun set. As it rested on the water, the reflection of the sun shimmered as the water looked like it was boiling, and then the water split down the middle of the reflection revealing a path.

"Our golden Road has opened." Hirotaka said and walked down the path.

"Hiro, wait, you don't know how long that will stay open!" Bonnie said

"That's what makes it fun." Brick said and followed. Bonnie glared at Ron who shrugged and followed the three, and Bonnie trailed behind followed by Felix. The scions walked down into the path into the water and it closed behind them, leaving a small bubble that they walked in but that no one on the surface could see.

"This is awesome." Brick said as they descended

"Yea, having two mile high walls of water bearing down on us is really awesome." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Come on bon-bon where's your sense of adventure?" Ron asked

"Back where it's dry." Bonnie said. The group walked for ten minutes before they came to a cave at the bottom of the path. I fetid smell came out of the opening.

"Okay, can anyone spell creepy" Bonnie said

"Come on, it's not that bad." Brick said

"HELP!" they heard a voice shout, making them jump.

"HELP US PLEASE" another cried

"Hard to ignore that" Ron said and ran forward igniting seraphim to give light. The others followed him into the cave and by seraphim's light they could see a number of beautiful naked girls who looked like they were made of water chained to the wall

"Nymphs" Felix said.

"Are you girls okay?" Ron asked walked forward.

"Look out!" The Nymph shouted as Rons senses went on red alert and he leapt up and flipped as the sea serpent that was about to eat him passed where he was. Ron landed on his feet as the serpent curled around a stone column and came shooting back at Ron, too fast for him to jump. Ron planted his feet and caught the serpent by the jaws as it hit him, pushing him back along the cavern. Ron shoved down and the serpent ploughed face first into the cave floor. The boy leaped over it and ran back to his friends as the monster stirred.

"You ok?" Brick asked.

"Yeah" Ron said as the serpent shook itself out of its daze and came back.

"Bonnie, Felix, get the nymphs out of here." Ron said as he Yori, Brick, and Hirotaka hefted their weapons and charged. The snake met them slithering around their attacks and whipping at them with its tale and seeking to plant its fangs in them. While they were fighting the serpent Felix and Bonnie worked to get the enchanted chains off the limbs of the captured nymphs. Felix cut through them with a laser on his wheel chair while Bonnie sawed away with her obsidian knife. Noticing them, the monster shot toward them, leaving itself open as brick brought his hammer down on its coils causing it to howl. Ron and Hirotaka latched onto the beast and digging their feet in hauled it back step by step as it strained forward to reach the ones who were freeing its captives. Running forward Brick leapt forward with a howl and brought warmaker down on the serpent with a crash that split it like a melon. The serpent fell to the floor dead as the last nymph was freed. The cavern shook and water rushed into the cave. The Scions felt hands on their arms and legs and felt a pull as if being dragged by a strong current, and then Rons head broke the surface followed by Hirotaka, Bonnie, Brick, Yori, and Felix, his chair expanding into a raft. Ron felt hands on his back as he was pushed to the shore and crawled onto a beach followed by the others. Turning he saw the nymphs walk onto the shore. In the sunlight Ron saw that they looked like blue girls, their skin gleaming like water in the sunlight, and that they were stark naked, their long seaweed like hair leaving even less to the imagination than if they were naked.

"Thank you so much for saving us." The leader said

"No problem." Ron said

"It was our honor." Hirotaka said bowing.

"If there's anything we can do for you/" The lead said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes and causing Ron and Felix to blush and Hirotaka and Brick to grin.

"Thank you, but no." Yori said stepping forward and bowing.

"Well, if you change your mind, come back anytime, we like pretty girls as much as pretty boys." The nymph said even more coyly than before, causing Yori to blush as the Nymphs vanished giggling back into the water.

Ron exp=17+5+4+1+1=28

Yori exp22+4+5+1+1=33

Hirotaka exp44+4+5+1+1=55

Bonnie=37+4+5+1+1=48

Brick=32+4+5+1+1=43

Felix=32+4+5+1+1=43


	12. Revised templates 2

Sciron revised templates

Ron Stoppable

Scion of Uriel

Ron exp=17+5+4+1+1=28-24=4

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity4

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Integrity3

Marksmanship3

Melee5

Survival3

Craft3 (carpentry)

Brawl5

Athletics3

Investigation4

Presence 1

Epic Attributes:

Epic strength 2 (crushing grip, mortal bound)

Epic dexterity 2 (monkey climber, untouchable opponent)

Epic perception 1 (subliminal warning)

Birthrights: Seraph4 (Flaming sword) (relic) Guardian, Fire o, oo, Justice

Lotus blade2 (relic) chaos,

Boons: Fire immunity; bolster fire, vigil brand, hornet's nest, judgment, radiant spectacle, Banishment (Zohar 2)

Virtues: Conviction 4, Piety 2, order, 2 vengeances 1

Legend 4, Willpower 6,

Legend points, 16.

Yori Mamamoto

Scion of Amaterasu

Calling: Ninja Nature Pantheon: Amatsukami Gallant god: Amaterasu

Yori exp22+4+5+1+1=33-24=9

Physical Primary:

Strength3

Dexterity4

Stamina4

Social Tertiary1

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Mental Secondary:

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits 3

Abilities:

Awareness5

Empathy3

Integrity 3

Athletics3

Brawl5

Fortitude3

Meele5

Thrown3

Stealth5

Survial3

Epic strength2 (holy bound, hurl to the horizon)

Epic appearance2 (lasting impression, serpents gaze)

Epic dexterity2 1*4=4-27=23-5=18 (monkey climber, cats grace)

Birthrights:

Shadow cutter 3(, sun, moon, darkness)

Tomoe necklace 2(guardian)

Boons

Sun 1: penetrating Gaze

Moon 1: smoking mirror

Darkness1: night eyes

Guardian2: Aegis

Virtues: Duty3 endurance2 intellect2, valor2

Willpower: 5

Legend 4

Legend points: 16

Hirotaka Funi:

Scion of Susanoo-o

Calling: Ninja Nature: Bravo Pantheon: Amatsukami god: Susanoo-o

Hirotaka exp44+4+5+1+1=55=21

Physical primary:

Strength4

Dexterity3

Stamina4

Social tertiary

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Intelligence secondary

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits3

Academics3

Awareness5

Fortitude4

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown3

Brawl5

Stealth5

Survival3

Command3

Epic strength2 (holy bound, crushing grip)

Epic wits2 (opening gambit, rabbit reflexes)

Epic Stamina 1 (self healing)

Epic dexterity2 (untouchable opponent, monkey climber)

Epic perception1 (predatory focus)

Birthrights:

Sea shell necklace 2(sky, water)

Wave splitter Tanto 3(chaos, psychopomp, guardian)

Boons

Vigil brand

Eye of the storm

Sky's grace

Water breathing

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Duty2, endurance3, intellect1, valor3,

Willpower: 6

legend 4

Legend points: 16

Bonnie Rockwaller

Scion of Tezcatlipoca

Calling: politico nature: competitor Pantheon: Atzlanti god: Tezcatlipoca

Bonnie: 37+4+5+1+1=48=5

Attributes:

Physical tertiary

Strength2

Dexterity3

Stamina2

Social: primary

Charisma4

Appearance3

Manipulation4

Mental Secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Athletics5

Brawl3

Fortitude4

Presence4

Stealth4

Command5

Art (dance) 5

Control (automobile) 3

Academics5

Epic Attributes

Epic appearance2 (center of attention come hither)

Epic charisma1 (charmer)

Epic dexterity1 (cats grace)

Epic manipulation 2 (overt order, blurt it out)

Epic wits1 (social chameleon)

Birthrights

Obsidian mirror 2(darkness, moon)

Obsidian knife 1(chaos,)

Jaguar 2 (animal)

Boons

Night eyes

Smoking mirror

Eye of the storm

Virtue

Conviction4, courage1 duty2, loyalty2

Willpower: 6

Legend:4

Legend points 16

Brick Flagg

Scion of Thor

Calling: Sports star nature: Competitor Pantheon: Aiser god: Thor

Brick=32+4+5+1+1=43=19

Attributes:

Physical primary:

Strength5

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance4

Manipulation1

Charisma4

Mental tertiary

Intellegince1

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities:

Athletics5

Brawl5

Control3 (automobile)

Melee5

Presence3

Thrown5

Awareness4

Command3

Fortitude3

Emapthy3

Epic attributes

Epic strength2 (Crushing grip, Hurl to the Horizon)

Epic stamina2 (Holy fortitude, Self-healing)

Epic charisma1 (Never say die)

Birthright

War maker: Sledge hammer 2(war oo)

Followers 1(five football players)

Boons

Battle cry

Jotunblut (Beast endowment, Human Endowment)

Virtues: courage3, endurance3, expression1, loyalty2,

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points: 16

Felix Renton

Scion of Hephaestus

Calling: engineer nature: pedagogue Pantheon: Dodekatheon god: Hephaestus

Felix=32+4+5+1+1=43=19

Attributes

Physical tertiary

Strength3

Dexterity1

Stamina3

Social secondary

Appearance3

Manipulation3

Charisma3

Mental primary

Intelligence5

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art3

Control5 (state of the art wheel chair)

Craft5 (blacksmithing)

Investigation4

Melee5

Science5 (engineering)

Academics3

Athletics3

Awarness3

Empathy3

Epic attributes

Epic intelligence2 (fast learner, know it all)

Epic stamina1 (holy fortitude)

Epic strength2 (crushing grip, uplifting might)

Birth rights

Blacksmiths hammer 3(fire, earth, psychopomp)

Blacksmiths tongs1 (chaos)

Arête 1

Boons

Eye of the storm

Safely interred

Fire immunity

Unerring orientation

Virtues

Expression3, intellect4, valor1, vengeance 1

Willpower 7

Legend 4

Legend points 16


	13. Sciron rival templates

Sciron Hero

Rival band template

Kim Possible

Scion of Athena

Calling: Hero

Nature: Gallant:

Pantheon: Dodekatheon

God: Athena

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength3

Dexterity5

Stamina3

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Athletics4

Academics3

Command3

Melee5

Investigation3

Brawl5

Control (automobile) 3

Presence3

Stealth3

Empathy3

Epic attributes

Epic strength 2(holy bound, crushing grip)

Epic dexterity 2(cats grace, untouchable opponent)

Epic wits 2(instant investigator, opening gambit)

Birthrights

Owl 1 (animal)

Arete2

Owls eye necklace 2(justice war)

Boons

Blessing of bravery

Judgment

Virtue: Expression1 Intellect3, Valor3, Vengance2

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Kim Possible is a world famous teen Hero and scion of Athena. What makes her unique among Scions is that both her parents are her real parents. James timothy possible and Anne Possible are Scions of Hephaestus and Athena respectively. They were scions born after the world war but before the titans broke out, so their blood was never awakened. However, they did pass on the potency of their ichor to their children. Athena presents herself to Kim when she arrives in England to attend oxford. Kim is thrilled with her new powers, believing she can help even more people with them, and is ready to kick the titans back where they belong, and if having Ann at her back isn't the same as having Ron, it at least helps. Her greatest problem lies in the fact that Hephaestus has chosen to awaken the blood of her brothers Jim and Tim, allowing them to cause even more chaos than they did before.

Josh Mankey

Scion of Apollo

Calling: emerging artist Nature: Pacifist pantheon: Dodekatheon god: Apollo

Physical tertiary1

Strength1

Dexterity3

Stamina3

Social primary

Charisma5

Manipulation1

Appearance5

Mental: secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art, (music) 5

Art3 (painting)

Medicine4

Marksmanship3

Presence5

Science3

Command3

Integrity5

Empathy5

Academics3

Epic attributes

Epic appearance1 (lasting impression)

Epic charisma 2 (center of attention blessing of importance)

Epic intelligence 1 (fast learner)

Epic perception 1 (perfect pitch)

Epic stamina 1 (holy fortitude)

Birthrights

Golden Bow 2 (sky1, health1,)

Sun's eye necklace1 (, prophecy)

Arete 2

Boons

Sky's grace

Assess health

Fire immunity

Penetrating glare

Virtues: Expression4, intellect3, Valor1, Vengance1

Willpower: 7

Legend: 4

Legend points: 16

Josh Mankey was always special. He is the son of the richest man in Middleton, he is handsome, Intelligent, charming, and humble, and the son of a god. Josh was conceived when Apollo came to his mother in the form of his father while his father was away on business, a common tactic of the gods. Nine months later, Josh was born. If his father was ever suspicious of his son's conception, they vanished once he laid eyes on him. As he grew, Josh found his talents in music and art. In high school he found the girl of his dreams in Kim possible, but one thing led to another and they drifted apart. Josh was about ready to go to art school when his divine father appeared to him. Josh is an ardent pacifist, so the thought of entering a war made his stomach churn, so Apollo charged him with using his skills as an artist to create works that help strengthen the fabric of reality, as well as using his intelligence and connections he will build in social circles to help keep the band up to date. Josh is glad to meet up with Kim again. In fact, he's still crazy about her and more and more he is considering making a play for her, much to Tara's dismay.

Tara Strong:

Scion of Sif

Calling: college medical student Nature: Caregiver god: Sif

Physical: primary

Strength 3

Dexterity4

Stamina4

Social tertiary:

Charisma3

Manipulation1

Appearance3

Intelligence secondary:

Perception3

Intelligence3

Wits3

Abilities:

Medicin2

Athletics4

Emapthy4

Integrity4

Melee4

Science4

Survival2

Art4 (cheerleading)

Fortitude3

Academics5

Investigation3

Awareness3

Epic attributes:

Epic appearance3 (Come hither, serpent's gaze, lasting impression)

Epic charisma2 (Charmer, inspirational figure)

Birthrights

Relic (Azure necklace sky, earth, water,) 3

Boons

Sky's grace

Water breathing

Safely interred

Green thumb

Assess health

Virtues courage 1 endurance1 expression4 loyalty3

Willpower 7

Legend: 4

Legend points: 16

Tara never asked to be the daughter of a god, but it wasn't her choice. Raised almost totally by her father, Tara never knew anything of her mother, other than what her grandmother told her. Her mother was a blond haired blue eyed knock out her father had a fling with. Nine months after the affair ended Tara was dropped on the doorstep. Her father had made sure to use protection every time, so everyone was at a loss as to how he could have a daughter. He didn't care; he had fallen for the blue eyed baby from the moment he laid eyes on her. Taking her in he raised her with all the love and care he could provide. He later married, and Tara's stepmother treated her like her own. Then before she went to college, her _real _mother came to her. Tara is no warrior, but that is not what her mother wishes. She has charged Tara to be the caregiver for her band, the one who gives support and patches them up the best she can. To that end she has entered medical school, a field that has always interested her, but more than that she is learning how to use her new found powers of persuasion to help smooth over conflicts within the band, and outside of it as well as using her surprising intellect to help with research and other mundane ways.

Ann McClain

Scion of Brigid

Calling: idealistic engineer Nature: Visionary Pantheon: The Tuatha God Brigid

Attributes

Physical primary

Strength4

Dexterity3

Stamina4

Social tertiary

Appearance3

Manipulation1

Charisma3

Mental secondary

Intelligence3

Perception3

Wits3

Abilities

Art4 (music)

Craft5 (blacksmithing)

Empathy3

Integrity3

Medicine5

Melee5

Brawl5

Athletics5

Integrity3

Science5 (engineering)

Epic attributes

Epic strength 2 (uplifting might, hurl to the horizon)

Epic stamina 2 (holy fortitude, inner furnace)

Epic intelligence 1 (know it all)

Epic Charisma 1 (inspirational figure)

Birth rights

Carpenters hammer 3(earth, fire, water)

Crystal scalpel 2 (health, fertility)

Boons

Safely interred

Fire immunity

Green thumb

Assess health

Blessing of health/curse of frailty

Water breathing

Brehons eye (Enech)

Virtues: courage2, expression3, intellect3, piety1

Willpower 6

Legend 4

Legend points 16

Ann was born to a family of Druids. Her family has practiced the old ways and worshiped the old gods for centuries much to the consternation of their Irish catholic neighbors. So when Brigid came to Carter McClain and asked to bear him a child, he couldn't refuse. Ann has always been treated special by her family, believing that she brings the luck of the Irish gods. Ann isn't spoiled however, being taught to work on her father's farm, and being given lesson's at the forge by her mother, who visits frequently and who also taught her the values of honor and justice. It turns out that Ann is nothing short of a genius, so much so that she has entered Oxford at thirteen. It is there that her mother visits her and tells her of the war with the titans. Ann is for all intents and purposes Kim possible's new sidekick. She is strong and agile, but also intelligent and mature for her age, if a bit naïve about the evils of the world. Ann has knowledge of medicine that rivals most doctors, learned from both her mother, and the treating of the animals on the farm. She studies medicine at oxford in order to both gain a standard education and broaden her skill. To that end she is the one who treats any serious injuries Kim suffers in their battles.


	14. Session 9

SCIRON: Hero

Session 9

The bloody paw

Bonnie walked back to her dorm after a hard day of classes to find a man sitting on her bed watching Jerry Springer.

"You mortals are so interesting; the only thing that would make this better is if they had weapons." Tezcatlipoca said.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked taking out her school books

"I've got an assignment for you." The man said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked

"There's an item at the museum of natural history that I want you to take back for me." Tezcatlipoca said.

"And this item is?" Bonnie asked

"A sacrificial dagger, the cornerstone of the new Aztec exhibit." He said

"So you want me to walk into the New York museum of Natural History and steal a priceless artifact out of the newest most popular exhibit?" Bonnie asked

"And make it quick". Tezcatlipoca said and walked out the door. Bonnie sighed, cursed her father and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Hirotaka, I need a favor". Bonnie said. The next day the Scion's were gathered at a coffee shop across the street from the museum.

"Can I just say that this is a seriously bad idea?" Ron said

"Be that as it may it has been ordered by her divine father." Hirotaka said

"And can I say the Aztec gods have some you know, messed up priorities". Ron said

"So what if they do, there the gods, and sometimes you've got to do what you're told." Bonnie said

"Of course if a goody two shoes like you doesn't have the guts to do it, my and Hiro can, right?" She said winking at the young ninja.

"Hey, I'm in to" Brick said.

"Me too" Felix said

"Excuse me?" Ron asked

"Bonnie's right, sometimes the gods need to be obeyed even if we don't like it. Besides it's not like we're hurting anyone, and if it belongs to a god, shouldn't we return it?" Felix asked

"Isn't stealing, stealing?" Ron asked

"No for us." Bonnie said

"Why?" Ron asked

"We're Scions." Felix said

"Shouldn't that mean we're held to a higher standard?" Ron asked

"It also means we are not held to the normal standards of everyone else. If we must steal something, then that's what we do" Hirotaka said. There was a long silence as Ron thought

"All right, I'm in, but I'll be the look out, I'm not going to help you steal it" Ron said

"I will help Ron with the lookout, as I two do not feel right with this." Yuri said

"Very well then, Bonnie, Brick, and I will take the dagger, while Ron and Yuri stand watch" Hirotaka said.

"So how do we do this?" Ron asked. Three days later Bonnie was walking up the stairs of the museum flanked by Brick, Hirotaka, and Bricks teammates dressed as museum personal while Felix rolled beside her.

"Excuse me, where's the Curator?" Bonnie asked as security guard

"And what business do you have with him?" The guard asked

"I have permission to look at item number 1000569." Bonnie said showing the guard papers that granted her accesses to the Aztec exhibit. The group walked to the Aztec exhibit as the Guard called the Curator and the exhibit was emptied.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Jack Pimbelton, the curator of the museum" A tall thin man surrounded by security introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Pimbelton, My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, and I am here to correct a mistake made by your museum" Bonnie said flashing a glittering smile.

"What kind of mistake?" Pimbelton asked and Bonnie handed him a work order, which the man looked over.

"This is a very odd request" The man said

"I know its short notice, but the obsidian dagger in the main case has been mishandled, and it needs to be examined." Bonnie said using her powers of manipulation and charisma to twist the mind of the curator. She sensed some resistance but the man's mind folded after a minute.

"Follow me please" The curator said leading Bonnie and her companions to the Aztec exhibit

"Here we are" The curator said. In the center of an exhibit showing tablets and wall paintings was a carved obsidian dagger with a bone handle wresting in a glass case.

"Thank you Mr. Pimbelton that will be all" Bonnie said giving the man her most charming smile and a little push.

"Very well miss Rockwaller, if you don't mind, my people will remove the dagger and escort you and your friends to the examination room" Pimbelton said. Two employees lifted the case off the dagger, wrapped it in cloth and led the scions to the artifact examination room.

"Here we are Ms. Rockwaller, if you need anything; my people will be willing to help." Jack said

"That's not necessary" Bonnie said giving a little push, but the man's will firmed up.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, ma'am" The curator said smiling."

"Very well, we will complete our analysis and be on our way." Bonnie said and turned around. The museum staff and security were standing to close to replace the blade with a copy like they had planned, so as soon as the curator left, Renton gazed at the knife with a magnifying glass for a few minutes.

"It looks good, I guess it was a false alarm" Felix said, and turned to exit the room. He took a slight lead.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could answer a question?" Bonnie asked drawing away the staff's attention. Brick and the others blocked the views of Renton's wheel chair and he exchanged the fake knife with the real one. They exited the room and the curator was standing right outside.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked.

"Everything went fine" Bonnie said handing him the fake blade.

"The blade is in perfect order, I guess we got bad information" Bonnie said with a smile

"Well that happens sometimes" Pimbelton said taking the knife. The scions exited the museum without incident, finding Ron and Yuri waiting for them.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked haughtily. At sunset they met with Tezcatlipoca, in the form of a gangster.

"Here's you knife" Bonnie said handing him the blade.

"You have done well daughter" The smoking mirror said

"Here is a reward" he said, handing it back

"Excuse me?" She asked

"You proved yourself very capable today, though you did not shed blood. But still you proved you can accomplish a delicate task. The knife is strong and when you draw your blood with it you may summon your jaguar to any location" Tezcatlipoca said.

"Well done daughter." He said and vanished.

Ron=basic award=4=story award=5=13

Yori=basic award=4=bonus award=story award=5=18

Hirotaka=basic award=4story award 5=30

Bonnie= basic award=4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=5=16

Brick=basic award=4=story award=5=29

Felix=basic award=4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=5=30


	15. session 10

Sciron: Hero

Session 10

It was Saturday and the scions were sitting in an outdoor café.

"So I was visited by my granddad's ravens, and they said that there is a colony of elves in central park." Brick explained

"Elves?" Bonnie asked

"That's what they said." Brick said

"And what do they want us to do about it?" Bonnie asked

"Well they said that the elves are refugees from al…al…." Brick tried to pronounce

"Alfheim" Bonnie finished

"Yeah, that's it" Brick said

"There refugee's and I guess there being harassed by giants, so they want me to go in and take care of them" Brick explained.

"So this is a job that needs muscle?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it" Bonnie said sipping her tea

"I have read of elves in your culture. I would love to meet them" Yuri said

"I would as well" Hirotaka said

"Me too" Felix said

"I've got nothing better to do" Bonnie said. An hour later, they had geared up and hopped a bus to central park. Once they were there Brick pulled out a map, which Bonnie promptly took and led the way deep into the park. As they walked deeper and deeper the trees took on a luminous light and the breeze sung through the trees.

"Hello!" Brick called and an arrow whizzed past his head and thanked into a tree. The scions raised their weapons as luminous figures materialized out of the trees.

"Name yourselves" A beautiful looking man stated with an oaken long bow raised

"Uh hi, I'm the scion of Thor sent to help you guys" Brick said

"We recognize you Thors son, we don't recognize your friends." The elf said

"These are my friends, they are here to help too" Brick said. The elf lowered his bow, and the others did as well.

"Follow me" He said. The elf led the scions deeper into the trees where they found a village.

"Dude, it's like something out of the lord of the rings" Ron said

"Well Norse myth influenced Tolkien" Felix said.

"SSsssh" Bonnie said. The elves led them to a great hall where a glowing male and female elf sat in thrones of oak gilded in wood.

"Greeting Bricks Thors son" The male elf said

"Hi" Brick said giving a winning smile, causing Bonnie sighed

"Pardon my friends informality my lord" Bonnie said

"I did not speak to you blood letter." The elf lord said his face turning stony

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked sharply when Ron stepped forward and grabbed her arm

"Leave it alone Bon Bon" He whispered and they stepped back.

"I heard you had a problem" Brick said

"Normally we would take care of our own, but this problem is greater than we can manage, so we turn to the son of our ancient ally for aid" The male intoned and the scions noticed the hall was filled with glowing beings.

"Excuse me?" Brick said

"In the myths Thor was the protector of the world from the giants. Your dad fought giants that hurt people" Bonnie said

"She is correct Thorson, we require aid to defeat the forces that are preying on us" The male and female elves, Argis, and Vayla, explained how a group of frost giants and fenrir had been raiding the village in the dead of night, and in a storm of ice and cold drug elves away.

"So if this is a raiding party, how do we stop them?" Yuri asked

"The next time they come in we smash them" Brick said

"If the Elves could do that they would, we need to find a way to catch them and deal with them" Bonnie said

The scions hid and waited, and after a few hours the temperature dropped to arctic levels and a blizzard roared through the village. Howls of wolves rode the howl of the wind and through the blizzard stocked ice giants and horse sized Fenrir. The elves barricaded themselves inside their homes. The scions draw their weapons and at a signal from Brick they attacked. Ron, Brick, and Hirotaka went in first. Ron swung his flaming sword in a wide arc and the heat drove the monsters back. Hiro and Brick crashed them into the monsters like a mountain. Brick swung war maker like a bat and crushed the head off an ice giant. Hirotaka sliced through another two in one swing of his blade. Yori kicked a fenrir in the jaw as Bonnie stabbed another with the new blade her father had given her. Wiping the blood off the dagger she scraped it across her palm drawing her own blood. As her blood dripped off the dagger onto the snow it smoked and boiled and out of the smoke leapt a large panther leapt out of the smoke and began to battle a fenrir. Step by step the scions forced the titanspawn in a small group in a clear space in the village. They forced the monsters past a barely perceptible line. Once they were in the circle the scions had made, Brick struck the ground with his hammer sounding a ringing knell through the ice and snow. The knell was a signal and a mystical, unbreakable net trapped the raiders. Emerging from there hiding places, the elves took aim. Every arrow found its mark and when the net was lowered, they found water and dead wolves. The elves took the wolf carcasses away as the scions were led to rest and recuperate. As they prepared to leave the leaders of the elves approached them.

"We thank you Brick Thors son. You and your friends" Argis bowed

"No problem" Brick said

"Be that as it may, we have forged gifts for you from the remains of the slain fenrir" Argis said and presented each scion with a fur cloak and brick with a necklace made of teeth.

"This necklace will allow you to channel the power of the wolf" Vayla said as she placed the wolf tooth necklace around the boy's neck. The same elf that led them to the village led them out again. When they got back to the park they saw it was barely night fall.

"Okay that's weird" Brick said

"Time must have flown differently in there." Felix said

"All a part of being a scion" Ron said

"Good work dude" Ron tapped Bricks shoulder

"Yes, very well done" Yuri said causing Brick to blush as the Scions left the park.

Ron=basic award=4=story award=5=22

Yori=basic award=4=bonus award=story award=5=27

Hirotaka=basic award=4story award 5=39

Bonnie= basic award=4story award=5=25

Brick=basic award=4= bonus award=1=stunt award=1story award=5=40

Felix=basic award=4=story award=5=39


	16. Session 11

Sciron

Session 11

Felix Renton was putting the finishing touches on the sword he was forging. After his father had gifted him with his blacksmiths tools he had taken up the ancient art of blacksmithing and found he thoroughly enjoyed the processes. Dousing the sword a final time he looked at it. It was flawless and shining, if dulled. Though Felix enjoyed making the sword he did not wish to make a weapon.

"Your craftsmanship has improved" His engineering professor said leaning on his cane, though it wasn't his professor.

"Hey dad" Felix said as the professor hobbled over

"Felix, you are doing well" The forge god said gazing over the sword

"Thanks" Felix said

"I have a task I wish you to accomplish" Hephaestus said

"I figured that was coming" Felix said. Hephaestus lifted the sword and looked it over.

"Very impressive" He said

"There is a special ore that has been discovered and taken to Raijin labs in this city. I would like you to retrieve it and forge this from it" Hephaestus said pulling blueprints out of his pocket. Unfolding them, Felix saw that they were plans for a sword.

"I don't want to forge a weapon that kills" Felix said

"This is a test for you, to see if you are not only able to retrieve the ore, but handle it properly. The blade itself is not important to me, your ability to forge it is. If you are successful it is yours to do with as you please" The forge god said and limped out again. After he had gone Felix picked up his phone and called Ron.

"Can I remind everyone that we are once again stealing something we shouldn't" Ron said as they sat in the café that was quickly becoming there meeting place.

"Would you knock it off with that" Bonnie said as she sipped her coffee.

"This time it's not exactly theft. My dad got me a place on the research team to work with the mineral, but I want you guys to come with me, you know for support" Felix explained

"And what's in it for us?" Bonnie asked

"Once I make the sword, I was thinking of giving it to you" He told Bonnie.

"And what would I need a sword for?" Bonnie asked

"You would be able to defend yourself better than with your obsidian daggers" Hirotaka said

"Besides you're better than anyone at talking us out of trouble Bon Bon" Ron said

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Okay, it'll probably get me extra credit in my world events class" Bonnie said. The next day Felix and the others were touring Raijin labs, a Japanese technology company

"Renton-san" A slim man in a neatly pressed suit greeted them

"Welcome" He said bowing, and the scions bowed back, Bonnie nudging Brick in the stomach to make him bow.

"I am Kanbara Hiashi" The man introduced himself

"Hello Mr. Hiashi. If you don't mind, my friend Yuri will be my interpreter and advisor" Felix said

"Not at all" Hiashi said bowing to Yori who bowed back

"If you will follow me" Hiashi said and led the scions into the labs

"At Raijin labs, we seek to find the newest scientific breakthrough in science and technology" Hiashi said as they walked by people working at workstations"

"Very interesting" Yuri said

"I heard you had a new mineral?" Renton asked

"Ah yes, the mineral you will be researching" Hiashi said and led them to a special sealed work room. He swiped his card, punched in an accesses cod and opened the door, and led them into the lab, only to find the container that held the ore open and the mineral gone

"Where is it?" Hiashi shouted Looking at the container; Hiro and Ron examined the case and the floor and noticed slight marks on the floor.

"It looks as if sneakers made these marks" Hiro said

"Yeah" Ron agreed and looking up saw a pane in the ceiling cut. Bracing himself Ron leapt and crashed through the cut portion of ceiling. Grabbing the hole he hauled himself up and followed the way he was sure the thief went. Ron crawled along for two or three minutes when he came to a different opening where he heard the sounds of battle. Back in the room the others were left with Hiashi who was fuming over the loss of the ore.

"It was your fault!" He said turning to Felix

"Excuse me?" Felix said

"You and your barbarian gods, thinking you can come in here and take what is not yours!" Hiashi shouted

"Please, calm yourself Kanbara-san" Yuri said

"No, I will not forgive the barbarians or those who ally with them! Guards!" Hiashi shouted and a giant horned Oni in a suit walked in carrying a giant spike club

"Die Gaijin" Hiashi shouted and the Oni attacked. Yori and Bonny leapt out of the way as Brick rushed the giant. The two slammed into each other and the building shook. Bonnie backed away as Yuri and Hirotaka leapt forward as another Oni squeezed through the door. Felix looked around and saw a sprinkler system. Taking out his tools he cut into the wall and taking out the wires manipulated them, setting off the sprinklers.

"Everyone off the floor!" Felix shouted and pulled Bonnie onto his chair as he ascended. Yuri and Hirotaka jumped into the hole in the ceiling, and Brick leapt in after them. Felix pressed two wires together and the electrical system in the building overloaded, and the room exploded. Ron looked out of the hole and found Shego fighting off a group of Oni. Ron made a quick judgment and leapt out of the hole, kicking one of the Oni in the head. It went down hard has Ron landed and drew his swords.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here Shego?" He said as they stood back to back

"If it isn't the sidekick. Where's Kimi?" She asked

"I run with a different crew now a days he said as the Onis Rushed them. Shego's hand flared to life as she swiped and punched two of the monsters while Ron caught one of the monsters clubs between his swords, then cutting it in half stabbed both sword through the Oni's chest.

"Not bad" Shego said impressed

"Thanks now would you mind giving me that Ore you stole" He said

"And what makes you think I'll give it to you?" she asked

"Because I'm not afraid to fight you for it" Ron said hefting both his swords

"Bring it on monkey boy" Shego said raising her glowing hands. Suddenly the building exploded, and a cloud of dust washed over them.

"Shego turned to leap away only to find a rope tied around her waist

"Where do you think you're going Shego?" Ron said hauling her back

"Ron!" Felix called

"Over here" Ron called back as he hauled Shego toward him

"Let me go twerp!" She said trying to pull the other way with no successes

"Give it up Shego" Ron said as he tied the woman up tight. After she has rendered inert Ron patted her down

"Hey watch the hands buster" Shego said

"Don't flatter yourself" Ron said as he found the ore.

"Ron are you alright?" Yuri asked as the other scions came through the dust

"No prob" He said and tossed the Ore to Felix then turned and untied Shego

"That was a bad move" She said her hands lighting up with green fire

"Really, you want to fight all of us?" Ron asked. Shego considered for a moment

"Next time" she said and retreated

The next three days Felix worked on the sword.

"So what do you think?" Felix asked showing them the all black sword

"Sweet" Ron said hefting the sword and marveling at the balance and weight

"Here Bon, Bon," Ron said handing her the sword. Reluctantly the Scion of Tezcatlipoca took the blade

"I'm going to need lessons" Bonnie said

"I would be honored to teach you" Hirotaka said flashing a smile

Ron=basic award=4=story award=5=bonus award=1=32

Yori=basic award=4=bonus award=story award=5=36

Hirotaka=basic award=4story award 5=48

Bonnie= basic award=4story award=5=34

Brick=basic award=4=story award=5=49

Felix=basic award=4=bonus award=1=stunt award=1=story award=5=50


	17. Session 12

Sciron: Hero

Session 12

It was spring break and the scions were at the United Nations. Just as the leaders of the world were leading, the leaders of the gods where also meeting. Atum-Re Zeus, Odin, Damballa Amaterasu, Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca, Jesus and the heads of many other pantheons were meeting for the greatest council of gods in since ancient times.

"And why were _we_ chosen to be bodyguards?" Brick asked as they walked into the U.N. building

"Probably because we are the most local" Ron said as they walked up to the main desk

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked, and Ron handed her the invitation he had been given

"Of, the second group to have arrived. Follow me" She said

"Second group?" Brick asked as the secretary led them into a lounge where they found so familiar faces

"Kim." Ron said happily as he saw his girlfriend lounging on the couch

"Ron" The red head said happily and literally leapt off the couch and into Rons arms

"I've missed you" She said and gave him a deep kiss

"Well isn't that sweet" Bonnie said snidely

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked

"I could ask you that question" Bonnie said as the two girls glared at each other

"Whoa, ease up you two, were all friends here, hopefully" Ron said standing between them.

"Let me guess, you're a scion?" Kim asked ignoring Ron

"Of course" Bonnie said conceitedly

"You two right?" Bonnie asked

"Naturally" Kim said arrogantly

"Who's your parent?" Bonnie asked

"My grandmother is Athena. My Parents are both scions, and you?" Kim asked

"My dad's Tezcatlipoca" Bonnie said

"Vicious god of evil, figures" Kim said flippantly

"You want to say that again possible" Bonn said reaching into her suit jacket for one of her daggers, when Ron grabbed her wrist

"Just drop it" Ron said looking her in the eye

"Just keep her in check" Bonnie said and jerked free of him and left the room. Hirotaka gave Ron a look that said talk to her before going after Bonnie

"Dud, Kim, that was harsh" Brick said as he bit into and apple from the fruit bowl on the table

"Oh I didn't notice you guys. Ron what's going on?" Kim asked noticing Yuri, Brick, and Felix

"I've been working with them for the past few months" Ron said

"Wait, you're a scion?" Kim asked and Ron heard the skepticism and disbelieve in her voice like a bell. He clenched his fist but bit his tongue

"Listen, Bonnie is never easy to get along with, but she's got her own set of skills, so could you try to work with each other?" Ron asked

"I can't believe your sticking up for her" Kim said a little irritably Ron was about to answer when Bonnie and came back into the room.

"Listen possible, you and I will never see eye, to eye, but just this once, I'm willing to work with you" Bonnie said seriously and held out her hand.

"Well if Ron sticks up for you, I guess I can work with you" Bonnie said shaking her hand

"Okay, anyone else have a problem?" Ron asked and everyone said no

"So Ron, who's your parent?" Josh Mankey asked

"Yeah, I think we should go around the room and tell everyone who our parent is, Tara Strong said.

"So stoppable who is it?" Josh asked, and Ron bite down on another surge of frustration and old animosity

"My father is Uriel" Ron said

"I've never heard of that god" Kim said

"He's not a god, He's an angel" Ron said

"Your part of the Elohim, the Judaic-Christian pantheon" as young read head said

"Who are you?" Ron asked

"My name is Ann McCain, and my mother is Brigid" The young girl said shyly

"She's one of the friends I made at Oxford" Kim said

"Well you know Felix, Yuri, and Hirotaka" Ron said they went around the room and introduced themselves to each other.

"Well, this is one interesting group" Josh said as the door opened and the secretary walked in

"Mr. Ronald Stoppable?" The secretary asked

"That's me" Ron said and the secretary handed him an envelope. Ron opened hit and read it

"It's a list of assignments" Ron said and passed the envelop around. The assignments were essentially splitting up and guarding the complex against attack.

"So how do you guys want to do this?" Ron asked

"We should pair up" Kim said

"Agreed" Yuri said

"Me and Ron are together" Kim said

"I will go with Hirotaka" Yori said. One by one the scions paired up, Bonnie with Brick, Josh with Tara, and Felix and Ann.

"Okay, here is some comm. Devices I whipped up in my spare time" Felix said handing out earpieces.

"Everyone keep in touch" Kim said and they spread out

"So how have you been doing?" Kim asked as they patrolled the halls, every guard having orders to let them pass

"Good, I'm going to culinary school" Ron said

"That's great!" Kim said smiling

"So you're in a band with Josh" Ron said forcing down a twinge of jealously

"Tone down the jealousy Ron, I still love you" Kim said and stopping kissed him on the lips.

"Well as long as you're immune to monkey's charms" Ron said and received a punch in the arm, then a hug.

"It really is good to see you" Kim said. Ron hugged her back and saw a tall man in a thick trench coat walking into a room.

"We may have a problem" Ron said and followed the man

"So Yori-Chan, how do you feel about Ron-kun meeting with Kim Possible-san?" Hirotaka asked

"I am fine with it" Yuri said as they prowled the roof

"I do not think Kim possible is staying for long. When she leaves you can make your move" Hirotaka said

"I will not make any "moves" Ron and Kim are lovers" Yori said.

"Cousin, you give up on what you want far too easily" Hirotaka said

"And what of you and Rockwaller-san?" Yori asked

"She is pretty enough, but nothing serious" Hirotaka said. Josh and Tara had managed to slip into the conference room with Brick and Bonnie.

"So how have you two been?" Brick asked

"Pretty good" Tara said

"I heard you're in medical school" Bonnie said

"Pretty sweet" Brick said

"I saw your last game. Great pass" Josh said

"Hey guys, look" Tara said as she saw a very tall man enter the room. Kim and Ron slipped into the room after the man in the trench coat to see him take something out of his coat and put it on the table.

"Freeze ugly" Ron said and the man turned around and took of his hat to reveal an angry red face. The heat in the room began to increase as the man began to glow and angry red. On the roof Yori and Hirotaka saw an ugly winged woman manipulating a device with her talons. Hirotaka and Yori drew their swords when the woman sniffed the air and turned to them with a screech. Four more monsters leapt out of the shadows. Kim and Ron leap aside as the fire giant threw a ball of flame at them and hit a button on the device that sent out a screeching wail. The monsters all over the building heard the screech and hit the buttons on their devices. The building wrung with screeches. The screeching stopped, leaving a dead silence, and then the building shook. In each room with a device a giant worm erupted out of the ground.

"Oh great" Ron said as the worm lunged. The two scions leapt out of the way as Ron drew his swords. Turning the lotus blade into a grapple he threw it around the monster and hauled it back as Kim leapt and hit it with a kick. The monster screamed and reared up tossing the girl off. Drawing Seraphim Ron leapt and planted the sword into the worm and slashed down. The worm gave a death screech as it dissolved into sludge.

"You ok KP?" Ron asked as the girl picked herself up.

"Yeah, I'm alright" She said as the building shook again. In the conference room a worm burst out of the floor. Diplomats screamed and scrambled away from the monster as Brick rushed forward.

"Everyone, over here" Bonnie shouted and everyone turned as one and pushed through the door. Brick leapt on the wurm and raising his hammer swung down, _hard_ and the creature screamed in pain as the hammer smashed into its soft flesh. Bonnie drew her dagger across her skin and her Jaguar leapt into existence and bit into the wurm. Brick raised his hammer a second time and brought it down with all his might. There was a crunch, an explosion of gore and the wurm fell dead. Brick raised his hammer and shouted in bloodlust and excitement, as a pack of fenrir barreled into the room. In the electrical room, Ann and Felix were fighting a trio of Cyclops who were tying a bomb to the major electrical box. Ann was going toe to toe and fist to fist with the one of the giants, while Felix was hitting the other with his hammer. Kim and Ron burst through the ceiling with the corps of a lindwurm which fell on the Cyclops.

"Are you Okay?" Ron asked.

"There's a bomb!" Felix said and he and Ann rushed the last Cyclops who fled at the site of four scions. Felix and Ann both examined the device as it counted down.

"Okay, lets open her up" Felix said and taking out his tools opened the chassis to see wires running into a glowing energy source.

"We need cut theses and these" Ann said pointing at two wires

"While we hold theses and these" Felix said and gripped two more wires.

"Okay, cross your fingers" Ann said and cut the two wires at once with her scalpel. The timer went stopped the device powered down.

"Nice work!" Ron said and high fived his friend. Up on the roof Yori and Hirotaka had found the screeching device was a bomb with the timer counting down

"What do we do?" Yori asked

"The only thing we can" Hirotaka said and taking the bomb handed it to his friend

"You have always been better at throwing than me" Hirotaka said. Winding up Yori threw with all her might. The bomb became a speck in the sky before exploding over the city. Another explosion followed soon after.

"I guess Flagg-san had the same idea" Yori said. Outside brick was breathing hard after fighting a pack of fenrir and then throwing a bomb a mile into the sky.

"Brick, are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she ran up to him with Josh and Tara. With the excitement over, the Scions met in the same room they started in, when the secretary found them.

"The diplomats wish to see you" she said.

Ron exp= Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=43

Yori exp =Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=47

Hirotaka exp =Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=43

Bonnie: exp =Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=45

Brick exp=Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=48

Felix exp=Basic award=4=story award=5=stunt award=1=bonus award=1=49

**Well here it is, the end of Sciron: Hero. Coming soon, Sciron:Demigod**


End file.
